


Chance Encounter Change Everything

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: For the most part, Goku meeting his father, Headcanon, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, So I know nothing of the new series, Somewhat Graphic Description of past events, Soul Bond, Soul/Telepath bond between Goku and Vegeta, Violence, between Gohan and Piccolo, but not followed, cannon is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku falls off Snakes Way and meets his father in Hell. After they are wished back insanity ensues. Without giving too much away lets just say ChiChi and Bulma get what they deserve Note: I adopted this from Darkly Dreaming. </p><p>Note 2: This is also posted on Fanfiction.net at the end of each chapter I mention how many views I have gotten (its kind of like my way of keep record).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Off Snakes Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I finally got around to rewriting chapter 1 so it fits more with the story and fixes up some continuity issues such as the age of some of the characters, like with Gohan's age and the fact that Goten, Pan and Trunks are in the story when they don't come until later.
> 
> EDIT 19/10/15: a warning to everyone who is going to read this story. This does not at all follow the show, things from the show will be mentioned but it doesn't follow the show.
> 
> EDIT 17/04/16: I’m sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Hopefully now it will fit more with the rest of the story. I will repost Darkly Dreaming’s original chapter one if anyone wants me to. The reason as too why Gohan is older than four and Goten, Trunks and Pan are in the story will be explained in chapter 11 which will be coming very soon. 
> 
> Note 17/04/16: This story is on fanfiction and has been for a while. The version here might be a little different than the one on Fanfiction at least in the notes part of the story. I don't know whether to leave it as is or change it. 
> 
> For the moment I'll keep it the same. Though some of the 'EDIT' refer to reviews that I have gotten on Fanfic, some of them can come off as rather... harsh. It was how I was feeling at the time. That is why I put the dates, so that it’s easy to tell when i have edited the story. I'm going to stop rambling and actually post the chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

Date: 31/08/15 – 17/04/16  
Time: 9:11 am – 3:56 am

Goku had known it was a bad idea to fall asleep on the back of that cart as there was a chance he may end up in HFIL but he had done it anyway. Than again if he hadn't fallen asleep then he never would have met his father and figured out what wife and best friend really thought of him and his two sons after finding out they weren't human.

Hang on. I'm getting ahead of myself, I should probably tell you _how_ Goku ended up falling off of Snakes Way and meet his father and what effect that had on him and his family and exactly this small event lead to him finding out what his wife and best friend had been planning since they had found out he wasn't human after Gohan was born. I should really stop talking before I give away what happens before you've even started reading.

"Give me my milk. Just put the donuts over there..." Goku mumbled in his sleep, the cart driver fit a dump sending him flying straight towards HFIL. "Now why did you dump the donuts on my head," Goku woke with a start when he realised he was airborne. When finally pried his eyes open he found himself heading towards HFIL and no longer on Snakes Way  

He woke with a start when he felt himself falling, remembering he was on Snakes Way and heading towards HFIL, he tried to stop himself but it was too late and was unable to stop himself from falling through the black clouds. Goku groaned when he hit something soft that certainly wasn't the hard rocky ground, he was startled when he heard a soft "Oomph" from under him.

"Hey, would you mind getting off me. I'm not a pillow," a deep smooth voice said from underneath him, it took Goku a few seconds to realise he had landed on someone and quickly got up. When he turned around to help the person up he saw the man was staring up at him with wide eyes, there was something familiar about him but didn't know why.

"I'm sorry. I woke up just before I fell down here," Goku explained then stopped and actually take a good look at the man he had landed on once he had gotten up. The man looked like him but was wearing black and green Saiyan armour, there was a scar on his left cheek. There was a red bandana tied around his head.

His look-a-like didn't answer, he just stood there staring at Goku not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if he had actually gone mad which was a possibility as at one point, before the destruction of Vegeta-sei he thought he was going to go insane because of the vision and not knowing whether or not that version of events would come to pass or not.

"I was on my way to train with King Kai when I fell asleep on the back of a cart on Snakes Way. Its nice to meet another Saiyan other psychotic brother, Nappa and Vegeta who are looking for the Namekian Dragon Balls. I just hope Bulma can kind the earth Dragon Balls in time to wish me back," Goku continued tying his best not to rumble but was finding a little hard, he wouldn't realise until he had known Vegeta and Nappa were looking for the Namekian Dragon Balls when he hadn't met the two of them yet

"What do you mean wish you back? What are the Dragon Balls?" His look-a-like asked not understanding what Goku was talking about. He seemed to talk a lot, it must have been an earth thing. Goku looked down and realised his clothes were in one piece which was strange as he had lost his shirt when he had been blasted through the chest.

"On earth there magical balls called the Dragon Balls tha can grant three wishes but can only bring someone back to life a year as they need to charge. The dragon balls can't bring someone back to life if they have died of natural courses," Goku answered shrugging, it really wasn't that big a deal. Really. Not that he would never tell anyone that. ChiChi and Bulma would most likely, defiantly kill him if they found out.

"How were you killed?" His look-a-like asked staring at the burn mark on Goku's chest. His bright orange and blue Gi was a shock as not many people could pull off the colour but he somehow made it work. Goku stared at his look-a-like, there was something so familiar about him, he felt like he should know who this person was but his brain was still foggy from sleep.

“I was killed in a fight with Raditz, my brother who was sent to find out why I hadn't destroyed the earth," Goku replied offhandedly, his look-a-like stared at him in, his eyes widening. There was no way the man in front of him was Kakarot. He had grown up a great deal since he had last seen him when he was a baby.

"Raditz told me I was a Saiyan and was sent to destroy earth when I was a baby, it ended up saving my life as Frieza destroyed Vegeta-sei killing everyone one but me, Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz," Goku continue but stopped when he realised he was rambling and had get to introduce himself or even ask his look-a-like who he was.

"Ah sorry, I'm Goku though Vegeta calls me Kakarot," Goku introduced sheepishly rubbing the back of his head when he saw the confused look on his look-a-likes face. He didn't know what was wrong with him today, normally he wouldn't be this absent minded and he almost never rambled like this. Goku had no idea why he was tell this stranger everything that had happened since he had found out he was a Saiyan.

"I'm Bardock. Nice to met you," Bardock replied as he shook Goku's outstretched hand, he jerked a little when he could suddenly feel Goku's emotions but it was gone before he could truly identify what it was. He could have sworn the parental bond he had with his youngest son had opened again which was impossible as it had been inactive for nearly 30 years.  

"How did you know I was a Saiyan? I had a vision of the coming destruction and tried to warn King Vegeta but he wouldn't listen to me. Frieza destroyed Vegeta-sei with one blast killing me and just about everyone else," Bardock asked trying to stop himself from growling at the thought of what Frieza had done to there planet. None of them had liked the lizard but hadn't had a choice when it come to serving him.

"That’s what Raditz said although he left out the part about you trying to warn everyone, then he mentioned that I wasn’t human — I'm pretty sure ChiChi nearly had a heart attack — then he tried to kidnap my son," Goku said thinking back on what happened not realising that he was speaking in past tense.

"Your wearing the same armour as Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were. I think ChiChi nearly had a heart attack when she found out I wasn't human, Raditz tired to kidnap my son. Where did the visions come from?" Goku answered not realising he was speaking in past tense, Bardock sighed and rolled his eyes at hearing Raditz had kidnapped his nephew... wait nephew. He was a grandfather?

"Before the destruction of Vegeta-Sei me and my team were sent to Planet Kannadans to wipe out the population so we could sell the it to highest bidder, we thought we got everyone but apparent there was one native left," Bardock explained thinking back to that day, he still couldn't believe he had allowed that man to sneak up on him. Than again if he hadn't than Bardock would have never figured out what Frieza was planning to destroy their race.

"The Kanassans have the gift of precognitive foresight, the survivor gave that 'gift' to me," Bardock continued look Goku over. It was strange seeing his son again, it was like looking at himself before he had been forced to join the Planet Trade Organisation and had been relatively innocent. There was something about Goku at but him in edge though.

"In the vision I saw the destruction of Vegeta-sei and what would happen after. I saw your life and you becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan  and defeating Frieza," Bardock shook his head amused at Goku's dumfounded expression, this was going to be interesting. Despite what everyone thought Goku wasn't an idiot, or did he have brain damage. It was just easier to act like an idiot as everyone trusted the lovable idiot.

Goku let the information sink in. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and yawned, he stretched opening one eyes to stare at Bardock who now looked like his identical copy since Goku couldn’t see the scar on his face. He seemed shocked when he heard his Saiyan name like he recognised it. He remembered Raditz mentioning something about his father.

Goku let the information sink in as he closed his eyes for a few seconds yawning, stretching he opened one eye and stared at Bardock who could have passed as his twin as Goku couldn't see the scar on his face. Goku tilted his head sideways trying to figure out why this man looked so familiar, Bardock seemed shocked when he mentioned Raditz and Bardock did look a little like his brother...

Goku froze mid-stretch. Raditz was his brother which meant Bardock was his father. This certainly made this far more interesting. Goku stared at hi father unable to believe it had taken him so long to connect the dots. He was still tired, maybe that's why he hadn't realised earlier. Bardock watched as Goku yawned stretching, it was clear he was still tired. He chuckled silently to himself when Goku opened one eye to look at him then froze seemly having realised Bardock was his father, it didn’t take long for Bardock to realise that Goku was his son.

“Hello Dad. Sorry it took me a while to realise, I must not be as awake as I thought it was-” Goku cut himself off with another yawn making Bardock laugh, he could tell Goku wasn’t completely awake get, it seemed that his fight with Raditz wore him out quite a bit, being woken up abruptly likely didn't help either, it almost always left you disorientated.

"D-do y-you want to come with me to see King Kai. We could train together, I can contact my friends and you can met my sons," Goku suggested still yawning making Bardock laugh and shake his head. He thought it over and nodded, it couldn't hurt and besides Bardock got the feeling going with Goku would be a good idea.

“Sure why not. Never thought I would very be called Dad. I would love to meet my grandson, god that sounds so strange and my daughter-in-law. That’s gonna take some getting used to,” Bardock said shrugging and little shocked when cheered a little making him laugh.

"Sure, why not. Never thought I ever be called Dad. I would to meet my grandsons and daughter-in-law...god, that sounds so strange. That's gonna take some getting used to," Bardock answered shrugging, a little shocked when Goku cheered making him laugh again. Something about the way he was acting left a tad forced.  

“Hey. Gohan will love this… oh god… I might as well warn you know ChiChi is rather… strict, she wants Gohan to be a scholar and won’t let me train him. He’ll most likely be stronger than me considering he sent Raditz flying with one kick. Raditz was not at all pleased as I’m sure you can imagine,” Goku said grinning as he remembered how mad his brother had been. It was strange to think he had a brother.

"Gohan will love to meet you...ChiChi is rather...strict. She wants Gohan to become a scholar and won't let me train him. He'll likely be stronger than me once day considering he sent Raditz flying with one kick. Raditz was not at all pleased as I'm sure you can imagine," Goku responded grinning as he remembered how made his big brother had been. It was strange thinking he had a brother.

“How old is Gohan?” Bardock asked from the sounds of it Gohan was rather young but had somehow managed to send Raditz flying a fair distance with one kick. He could just imagine Raditz reaction to being beat by a child. He never did like being one-upped by anyone. When he had found out he was going to have a little brother he had ben worried he was going to be replaced.

After Bardock had reassured him his little brother wasn't going to replace him Raditz had promised he would do his best to look after and protect his little brother. Bardock wasn't sure what had happened to his oldest son while under Freiza's thumb but knew would have to have been something big to make him break a promise like that. Once Raditz made a promise, he kept it or tried to.

"He's four years old. Piccolo kidnapped him in order to train him so he would have at least a fighting chance when Vegeta and Nappa arrived. I don't think ChiChi was too pleased but she'll live. Its not the end of the world and besides Piccolo is an excellent teacher even if he is only four years older than Gohan," Goku clarified as he looked up at Snakes Way.

Goku shook his head, he still must be tired, he couldn't remember whether or not he had beaten Frieza yet or if had even met Vegeta and Nappa. HFIL must have been messing with his head as he wasn't sure how old Gohan was or if he had gotten married and had a daughter. Goku shook his head again trying to clear it.

“Don’t worry I know a pair of Ogers who could help us out. Now why won’t ChiChi let you train Gohan, if this Piccolo your talking about has in fact kidnapped him, I’m sure she wouldn’t be too opposed to letting her son spend some time with me,” Bardock said when he saw the worried look on Goku’s faces.

"Don't worry I know the Ogers who can help us get out. Why won't ChiChi let you train Gohan. If this Piccolo your talking about had in fact kidnaped Gohan than I'm sure she wouldn't be too opposed to letting her son spend some time with me," Bardock replied when he saw the worried look on Goku's face, he had noticed Goku seemed a little dazed and he was sure it had nothing to do with him being sleepy

Goku just nodded and followed his father. He couldn’t help but wonder what ChiChi would say when she found out about this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Done. This really didn't want to write itself. I started to write this last year using bits and piece of the existing chapter while changing it to more suit the tone of the story. My Goku isn’t stupid, he is actually rather smart. Darkly Dreaming’s Goku was more in line with how he acts in the show while mine is more serious and not really an idiot. 
> 
> Personally I like this better. It fits my story better. I think. Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited and reviewed this story so far. I am still shocked at how popular this story is. As of the moment (17/04/16 4:05 am) the story has 6,442 views.
> 
> EDIT 24/11/17: I changed and added in a few details to so it gives some hints to things in future chapters, I hope I pulled this off well enough. I decided to add that little bit about Raditz because I think Raditz would have been excited to have a little brother.
> 
> I'm going to be going through and doing this for each chapter. I will try and get chapter 12 up before the end of the year. I know its been more than a year since I last updated but I've been busy, I'll have more time now I I've graduated and don't have to do to school. Thank you for being so patient with me. 
> 
> This story on FFN anyway has 9,506 views which is absolutely mind blowing. I never thought this story would become this popular. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I'll update all the chapters on Ao3 first than do all the FFN chapter so its consistent over both sites. Leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen.


	2. Getting Out of HFIL & the DragonBalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross posted on FF.net because of this most of the notes apply to when it was posted on Fanfic. 
> 
> Hello everyone, this is the long awaited chapter two of C.E.C.E, I'm sorry it's so late. Also something you should all know, this story won’t follow the canon, and something's will change. Goku and Chichi relationship will be the same in the canon for a few chapters but it will slowly change over time.
> 
> Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't done anything on this story since I adopted it from Darkly Dreaming two years ago. One thing that I would like to clear up is that I'm a girl. I will try by best with this story.  
> \----  
> EDIT 19/1/14: this was brought up by Chooch77, who pointed out that this was the saiyan saga meaning Vegeta would be the enemy. I changed the time line a bit. This story takes place almost two and a half years after all of the people freezer (sp?) killed where brought back, Vegeta in that time joined the Z fighters.
> 
> Goku had been staying with King Kai the reason he was on snakes way was because he was going to tell King Yemma something, he had fallen asleep and when the car he was on hit a bump he fell off snakes way and into HFIL. 
> 
> Sorry for any confusion. Oh and one more thing I know that there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I was typing fast meaning that there will be mistakes. I'm going to read back over it and see what I can fix.  
> ________________________________________  
> EDIT 19/1/14 2: Hello everyone. Just to clear a few things up, someone (who isn't a member) pointed out a few things and I have changed some of the things that were wrong. Please keep in mind I'm just continuing Darkly Dreaming's story she come up with the idea. Also I changed the time that this story was set in instead of being three or four months after everyone had been brought back its not two and half years.
> 
> Meaning that Gohan is six years old. By this time he will have finished his training with Piccolo (assuming that Chi-Chi let him go) and Vegeta joined the Z fighters. This is a fan written story meaning that anything can happen and it doesn't have to stick to the canon. The person said that it wouldn't be possible to bring Bardock back, if this was the manga or anime then yes it would be impossible but this isn't it’s a Fan story.
> 
> I know this might seem harsh but this is how I view the way the site works author's write stories about their fav show, game or book and that story can have the characters do whatever the writer wants. This is just my view on how the site works. I haven't had the best day and its 11:09pm at night and I'm very tired. Idea's on what I can do for the next chapter are welcome.
> 
> Though one thing I hate is when people read a story then say they hate and then give a horrible and sometimes hurtful review then why are you reading this story. If you haven't got anything good to say about my story then don't review. Though if you have anything helpful to say then please do. 
> 
> Also another thing please don't pressure me into updating I'll update when I can. I currently don't have any idea's on what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but I will try and get it up soon as I can. I know this sounds harsh but its how I feel. I hope you enjoy the story.

Date: 18/01/15  
Time: 9:44 pm

Once Goku and Bardock had gotten back onto Snakes Way they made their way to King Kai. Goku was starting to wonder how ChiChi would react to having his father around, he hoped everything would be okay. When they had arrived at King Kai's planet they found him playing chess with Bubbles who seemed to be winning. Bardock looked at his son, Goku didn't know Bubbles could play chess.

Goku asked King Kai if it was possible for him to talk with his friends and ask them if they could collect the DragonBalls. Goku hoped his friends would find them quickly, he couldn't wait to see his son again. Goku felt more than a little guilty for just how little involvement he had in his sons life. Gohan and Goten both had to grow up without him because he kept dying.

* * *

 

**At The Briefs House - Dining Room**

::Vegeta would it be possible for you collect the DragonBalls and wish me and my father back?:: Goku asked, Vegeta was about to reply but stopped when Bulma and ChiChi walked out of the kitchen with more food talking about something, they hadn't noticed the food already on the table hadn't been touch and would later realise just how strange it was the food hadn't been touch with a Saiyan sitting at the table.  

-It would be, but the only problem is we would need the dragon ball detectors, and Bulma has them in her lab and she's the only one that knows the password to get in- Vegeta said before he started to eat again, Bulma walked back into the room when she heard Vegeta talking about something, but no one else was talking the only sound that could heard was the sound of the group eating.

"We could, I'll ask Bulma if I can use the Dragon radar," Vegeta answered before he started eating, Bulma turned to look at Vegeta wondering who he was talking to as everyone else was eating. Bulma couldn't help but wonder why Vegeta would want the Dragon radar, it would be another two or three weeks before they could even use the DragonBalls.

"Who are you talking to Vegeta?" ChiChi asked walking in behind Bulma wondering who the saiyan prince was talking to when no one else at the table was talking, she was holding a frying pan in her hand and was slightly confused as to why Vegeta was looking at her hand.

"Who are you talking to Vegeta?" ChiChi asked appearing besides Bulma wondering who the Saiyan Prince was talking when none of the other Z-fighters was talking. Vegeta stopped eating to look at ChiChi, his eyes drifting to her hand where she was holding her frying pan. ChiChi had hit I'm with the damn thing on more than one occasion.

"Kakarot is with King Kai and has asked if we could collect the dragon balls to wish him and his father back," Vegeta answered a little too quickly, his eyes never leaving ChiChi's hand or more specifically the frying pan ChiChi was holding, he knew if he didn't give her the answer she wanted he would get hit the damn thing. For a human women she was strong.

"Hai, it possible. It might take a few days. A week at the most. How on earth did Goku met his father?" Bulma answered quietly, if it wasn't for Vegeta's hearing he wouldn't have heard what she said. Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples wondering how he put up with his women sometimes, she was constantly telling him to spend him with Trunks and not training.

"Goku likely fell off of  Snakes Way and into HFIL and met his father, I assume they are with King Kai," Krillin answered as he got  more food, ChiChi sighed, the hand holding her frying pan twitched. Vegeta and Piccolo moved away from ChiChi and covered their ears knowing all to well what was going to happen next and wishing they were anywhere but there.

"SON GOKU HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS. ARE YOU LOOKING FOR TROUBLE... ...YOU SPEND MORE DEAD THAN YOU DO SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY," ChiChi yelled, Piccolo and Vegeta had their hands clamped over their ears in an effort to save some of their hear. Did the women not realise how loud she was being and what it sounded like to them, Vegeta knew his ears would be ringing for the next few hours. 

* * *

**King's Kai's Planet**

Goku clamped his hands over his ears as soon as Krillin finished speaking, he was glad he wasn't in ChiChi's presence as he knew very well what his darling wife would do. He knew he was going to get it when they were wished back. Bardock covered his ears out of habit, knowing the tell tale signs of when someone was about to start telling at him.

He cringed at how loud ChiChi was. He looked at Goku and wondered why he had married her if this was the way she reacted. Something about the women set him on edge. The way Vegeta had look at her and the frying pan she was holding save the impression he was scared of being hit with it. Goku looked nervous and more than a little ashamed.

He knew he spent more time dead than he did with his family. He did want to see Goten and Pan grow up given he had missed most of Gohan's childhood and had forced him to kill when he was only 12-years-old. He knew he hadn't made the best decisions but at the time they seemed like a good idea even though he regrated them later. He just hoped Gohan would be able to understand.

* * *

**At The Briefs House - Dining Room**

It took fifteen minutes for ChiChi to calm down, she couldn't believe how stupid Goku was. ChiChi helped Bulma pack food for the Z-fighters to take with them while they were searching for the DragonBalls. ChiChi still couldn't believe Goku had agreed to marry her without even knowing what it was, she could remember Bulma telling her stories about how naïve Goku was when he first met her.

ChiChi had been horrified when she found out her baby wasn't human resolved to ensure he wouldn't become anything like his father and would be as human as possible. ChiChi had no idea just how much damage she had done by stoping Gohan from fighting. It had caused his Saiyan side to become savage wanting nothing more then to fight. He was much like Goku in that regard except Gohan was completely separate from his Saiyan side.

Gohan would never tell anyone other than Piccolo that he couldn't remember anything after powering up to Super Saiyan 2, there were vague flashes but he couldn't remember but else. When he had been told what had happened by his mother he had been horrified when he found out his father had died in order to destroy Cell but it hadn't worked, Gohan was glad he didn't remember.

Gohan didn't resent Goku. How could he, his father was the strongest warrior in the universe and had died multiple times in order to protect earth and his family. Gohan had asked his father one time why he continued to fight even though he could be spending him with him Goku had just sighed and told him it was so he would be strong enough to protect him if he ever had. He had to be strong enough to protect his son because Gohan didn't know how to fight or how to protect himself thanks to ChiChi.

Gohan still felt the need to fight, no matter how much ChiChi might try she would never be able to completely get rid of his drive to fight. It was something he enjoyed a great deal. There were times when he thought he would go insane when he was a teenager. All he wanted to go was fight. Meditating did help to a certain degree but it only worked for a certain amount of time.

When he was around seventeen, he had been stuck in the house for nearly three months the only time he was allowed out was when he was at school, but he wasn't allowed to be anywhere else and had it driven him up the wall. By the end of the third month he was incredibly snappy, easily irritated, his ki kept fluxing widely and he had to stop himself tearing his room apart.

It got the point where it become unbearable and  he asked his mother if he could take a break for a little bit, she had told him to go back to his room and continue studying and he would stay up there without dinner if he was going to have attitude like that with her. He had nearly growled at her and would have thrown her through a wall if Piccolo hadn't appeared.

Piccolo had told ChiChi she was doing more harm than good by making him study so much and it would be perfectly okay for Gohan to have a month and a half off. He would still study. the impulse to kill his mother disappeared as soon as he stepped out of the house. Gohan still had no idea why he had felt that way and hadn't gotten around to talking to Vegeta about it.

* * *

Two Days Later - At the Briefs House

They had spent the two days following Goku call to figure out exactly where the DragonBalls were approximately which would make it far easier to narrow down where they actually were. The Z-Fighters went in groups of three or four to the different places to make things easier. They used scouters to stay in contact and let Bulma know when they found a dragon ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Finished: 18/1/15 11:57pm. Three minutes till my b'day. I hope you all like this chapter, please R&R. All reviews help if you have any suggestions of what should happen in future chapters please put it in a review or PM. -Looks at clock and sees it 12:00am- it’s now my 15th b'day, I will most likely have another chapter up sometime today. Hope you enjoyed the story :)
> 
> EDIT 24/11/17: This chapter was short to begin with so I decided to add in the bit about Gohan, its my own personal Headcannon which I think come from a story I read about though I'm not really sure. This chapter was messy and badly needed to be updated and edited. Tell me what you think. Do you like the bit about Gohan. Remember I'm going to be editing all of the chapters.


	3. Finding the Dragon Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here's the long awaited chapter three of C.E.C.E
> 
> Sorry this took so long for me to get done, I am writing chapter 4 at the moment but any feedback or idea's are welcome, it really helps me to know what my reader's want to see in a story. Sorry if some of it's a little confusing but I have tried my best to explain what is happening.
> 
> Please note that this a fan written story meaning anything can happen including Bardock coming back, even though I haven't seen this show in quiet some time, before I started writing chapter 2 I went onto the BDZ wiki and read up on the events to get to know the timeline again since I was going to change it obviously.
> 
> EDIT 28/8/14: Vegeta Sr. and Goku Sr. are the future versions of Vegeta and Goku. Future Trunks will be Trunks. I have cut out the Flashback because it wasn't need, I might use Kenzara (my OC for this story) later on when it is needed. Because I cut out the flashback this chapter is quiet a bit shorter
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I do not own BDZ in anyway even though I wish I did.

Chapter 3: Finding the Dragon Balls  
Date: 12/4/15 – 26/8/15  
Time: 9:39am – 1:21pm

**A week later at the Brief's house**

It had taken them around a week to find all the dragon balls, they didn't have much trouble, though Yamcha and Krillin got chased by a protective dinosaur who lived near the lake who thought they had taken one of its eggs in the end they got way with the two star dragon balls but not without a couple of bruises and cut's but thankfully no broken bones.

They only had to wait for Tien and Chiaotzu to get back with the seven star dragon ball, after ten or fifteen minutes Tien and Chiaotzu arrived back with the seven star dragon ball. Once everyone had something to eat and drink they wished Goku and his father back. When Goku and Bardock appeared they were having a convocation about some of the adventures that Goku had been on since he had come to earth. They were holding cards then they dropped when they had appeared and landed on top of each other.

"A little bit of warning would have been nice. Do you have any fours," Goku muttered than turned to his father who was picking up his cards, then sat down and placed the deck in between him and Goku when he sat down. Goku picked up his card ignoring the looks he was getting from his friends. Bulma stared at Goku wondering how he knew how to play cards.

"No. Go fish," Bardock answered, grinning slightly when Goku sighed in irritation and picked up another card. The rest of the Z-Fighter were staring at Goku and Bardock in shock wondering how they were playing a game of Go Fish without a care in the world. It was creepy how alike they looked. The only difference between them being the scar on Bardock's face and his blood red bandana and Saiyan armour.

"TRUNKS, GOTEN! GET BACK HERE! WHEN I CATHC YOU'RE DEAD," everyone jumped when they heard Pan yelling at Trunks and Goten. Vegeta, Goku, Bardock and Gohan covered their ears, cringing at how loud she was. Pan sometimes forgot how loud she was. Pan hearing wasn't as sensitive as her father, Uncle and Grandfather. Pan would never truly understand why her father, uncle and grandfather.

"THAT'S IF YOU CAN CATCH US!" Goten and Trunks yelled running out of the house of holding Pan's laptop, they were both laughing at how mad Pan sounded, they jumped into the air and flew off as fast as they could. Pan come out of the house about a minute after the boys had flown off. Goku simply pointed in the direction the boys had flown not a minute earlier before he went back to his game of 'Go Fish'.

The Z-Fighters couldn't believe that anyone could get Goku to stay still for any amount of time when anything other than food was involved. After a few more minutes the game was over with Bardock winning. Goku just rolled his eyes as though he knew Bardock was going to win and was more than a little irritating. Bardock laughed at the irritated look on Goku's face.

"That wasn't fair. You knew what moves I was going to make," Goku grumbled as he pulled a box out of his pocket, put away the cards away in the bag slung over his shoulder, Bardock just grinned and rubbed the back of his head, and laughing nervously, just like Goku did when he was nervous. Goku and Bardock suddenly moved out of the way as Goten and trunks come crashing into the ground sliding past them and hitting the wall next to Vegeta who just rolled his eyes.

Pan landed next to Goku and looking pleased with herself holding her laptop to her chest.

"You boy really should have learned," Pan stated walking over to Goten and Trunks lying on the ground rubbing their heads as they sat up, Pan turned on her heel and walked back inside but not before giving Goku a hug and shaking Bardock's hand, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Bardock just smiled and nodded slightly, she looked at Goku who nodded, Pan walked into the house with a smile on her face. Vegeta just shook his head. 

"Whatever you three have planned leave us out of it, I would rather not be the one cleaning up your mess again," Vegeta muttered but Goku only smiled getting the hidden message, he nodded before turning to ChiChi who was starting at him like he had grown a second head. He sighed and shook his head before walking inside, Bardock, Goku and Vegeta Sr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Sorry this took so long. I really need to get things done faster. I know the chapter is sort but I don't know what else to write. If anyone has any idea's or things they would like to happen in chapter 4 then please review and tell me what you would like to happen or PM me if you don't want everyone else to see what it is.
> 
> Please forgive me for posting this so late, thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, put on your alert list or favourite list it makes me really happy. Also for those who have read my Harry Potter story Father's Love I have started on chapter 8, it will be a little slow since I got about three assignments that I have to do for three different subjects. This story has 1,051 views I'm really pleased with that thank you everyone who bothers to read any of my stories.


	4. Meeting ChiChi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. I last time I check the views I had 1,998 views. Two views about away from two thousands. It will probably go up after I post this chapter. This chapter will probably sound very jumbled and probably won't make that much sense.
> 
> Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta get, so there's no one to check over my work.

Chapter 4: Meeting ChiChi  
Date: 27/8/14 - 27/3/15  
Time: 11:08pm - 6:07 pm

Goku was telling his father how he had met Bulma then ChiChi a little later on, then how he promised to marry ChiChi. Bardock and Vegeta nearly fell over when they heard the reason why Goku got married to ChiChi. Bardock stared at ChiChi wondering why on earth would his son would marry this women, she didn't seem like the sort of person who would appreciate his son. Because of his visions he knew exactly what ChiChi was like.

"SON GOKU, GET IN HERE NOW!" ChiChi yelled from the kitchen making the Saiyan's at the table cover their ears. Goku looked like he might pass out, after a minute or so he got up and walked into the kitchen where they could hear ChiChi yelling at him about something. Vegeta just rolled his eyes as though it was something he was used too. The Z-Fighters looked at him wanting an explanation as to why as to why Goku was getting yelled at.

"ChiChi doesn't really have that much respect for Goku as you can most likely tell-" Vegeta was cut off by the sound of something metal hitting Goku's head Vegeta cringed knowing exactly what had just happened, they listened to ChiChi ranting a little longer, the only time Goku spoke was to tell ChiChi to keep it down as they could hear them but apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"YOU'RE NEVER AROUND. I'VE HAD TO RAISE GOHAN AND GOTEN ON MY OWN!" ChiChi yelled, followed by a lot of banging, by now everyone had their ears covered, all the Saiyan's had a very bad headache. They felt like they were going to faint. Vegeta wanted to get out of there, he knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be pretty. Bardock rubbed his temple.

"How did I ever put up with her," Goku Sr. muttered sighed, pressing his hands harder over his ears, he wondered sometimes why he put up with her for so long. She yelled at him for one thing or another and treated him like a child. It had always annoyed how ChiChi thought he was an idiot when really he wasn't. He wasn't an idiot. He was far from an idiot.

"You know the only reason you put up with her is so you could look after Gohan and Goten," Vegeta replied as he continued to cover his ears "to be honest I forgot how blood loud that banshee could be," he continued as an after thought. Goku Sr. nodded as there was a loud crashing the Z-Fights and Bardock cringed. Bardock leaned against the table, not even bothering to cover his ears, he was used to the very loud yelling.

After everything quieted down Bardock, Vegeta, and Goku Sr. walked into the kitchen to see Goku knocked out with a lump on his head while Chichi was standing at the stove cooking something as though nothing had happen when she heard the three walked in she turned around and introduced herself to Bardock who was a little shocked at how quickly her mood changed, he wondered how his son had put up with his women she didn't seem to care about him what so ever, he was surprised that she had cracked his skull open.

After everything quieted down Bardock, Vegeta and Goku Sr. walked into the kitchen to see Goku knocked out with a lump on his head while ChiChi was standing at the stove cooking something as though nothing had happened when she heard the three walked into the kitchen she turned around and introduced herself to Bardock who was a little shocked how quickly her mood changed.

He wondered how his son had put with this women, she didn't seem to care about him whatsoever, he was surprised she hadn't cracked his skull open. After about 15 minutes, he got up slowly so he didn't aggravate his head, he slowly walked out of the room but stopped when he accidently knocked over a vase that was sitting on a table, ChiChi turned aroun and crossed her arms when she saw Goku was trying to sneak away. 

"Goku dear, where perhaps are you going?" ChiChi asked somewhat sweetly, Goku wanted to cringe he knew she was only acting like this because his father was present. He looked over ChiChi shoulder to see Vegeta and Goku Sr. rolled their eyes knowing she was pretending to act sweetly because Bardock was here. If he wasn't they she would have gotten over to Goku and hit him over the head with that blasted frying pan without a second thought for trying to escape.

"Oh, I'm just going fishing," Goku replied not at all fazed by the glare she was shooting him, he actually planning to go fishing and t wasn't just a excuse to get out of the house, he knew ChiChi didn't believe him which wasn't that unusual. ChiChi never believed him no matter what he said or did, she had always had a reason to be mad at him even though he do anything.

"OH NO YOU DON'T. YOU WERE GONE FOR SEVEN YEARS. YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE AGAIN WITH SAYING ANYTHING!" ChiChi screamed making Goku, Bardock and Vegeta and Goku Sr. cover their ears, why was the women so damn loud, why was this women so damn loud. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he listened to ChiChi yell at Goku, Bardock couldn't believe how controlling this women was.

"ChiChi, would you rather the world be controlled by an evil psychopath running the universe," Goku asked crossing his arms over his chest, he was tired of ChiChi treating him like a child instead of an adult, sure he _had_ hit his head when he first arrived here and forgot who he was and why he was there, it didn't mean he was stupid, even though he sometimes acted like he was clueless about something.

"That's still no excuse for going and getting yourself killed. Goten hardly knows you and only has the stories you _friends_ told him," ChiChi snapped putting her hands on her hips, Vegeta rubbed his temples trying to stop the oncoming headache, the women was putting up a front to look good in front of Bardock, Goku and Vegeta Sr shared a look not really believe what the women was trying to do. ChiChi should know Bardock could see things from the past and the future and was very good at seeing past lies.

"ChiChi for god's sake leave him alone." Vegeta said ChiChi just hit him over the head with her frying pan, but he dodged the pan hitting his shoulder, everyone blinked not really understanding what just happened, Goku and Vegeta Sr looked at each other. Bardock stared at ChiChi not believing that she had tried to hit Vegeta over the head with the frying pan.

"You're the reason that he ended wanting to save the world, if you and Freza didn't come here then he would have never found out that he was a Saiyan," ChiChi said, Vegeta Sr. froze his hands flexing as he tried to stop himself from punching the stupid bitch, the way she said Saiyan told them all what she thought of her husband.

"ChiChi for god's sake leave him alone," Vegeta ordered, ChiChi just hit him over the head with her frying pan, but he dodged the pan hitting his shoulder, the Z-Fighter who were looking in from the dinning room blinked not really understanding what just happened. Goku and Vegeta Sr. looked at each other. Bardock stared at ChiChi not believing she had tried to hit Vegeta over the head with the frying pan.

"You're the reason he ended up wanting to save the world, if you and Freza didn't come here then he could here then he would have never found out that he was Saiyan," ChiChi snarled Vegeta Sr. froze his hands flexing as he tried to stop himself from punching the stupid bitch. The way she said Saiyan told them all what she thought of her husband, Goku stared at ChiChi not really sure what to think.

It was clear what she thought of him, Vegeta and his father. Now he understood why ChiChi tried to stop Gohan from training, always making him do his homework and never letting him spend time with him, she was trying to make him normal so that he was so he wasn't a freak. 'I'm really starting to wonder why I even married her.' Goku thought as he watched Vegeta Sr try and not punch his wife, Goku knew Vegeta wouldn't go it even if he really wanted to.

As he told Bulla that he would never hit a women no matter how mad he got or much they deserved it.

"ChiChi he would have found out eventually, it was clear he wasn't exactly human. You're not exactly human either, you can't really can't blame Kakarot," Vegeta Sr. stated through gritted teeth, it was clear what ChiChi had said had struck a cord and he wasn't that happy. ChiChi had a smug smirk on her face since she knew se had gotten a reaction out of him and knowing he wouldn't hit her as he promised he wouldn't

"I'm perfectly human. He's the freak, that freak agreed to marry me," ChiChi snarked off handily not realizing what she was saying was pushing Vegeta Sr. to the edge, he was so close to breaking the promise he had made to Bulla he would never hit a women no matter how mad he got or how much they deserved and ChiChi very much deserved to be punched for what she was saying.

There was something strange about her, she seemed different somehow, ChiChi knew that Bulla would never say something that to her, then she noticed that she was older and looked like Bulma only with longer hair. This was the future version of Bulla and she really didn't look happy.

"No. You were the one who made him promise to take marry him and taking you to get food if he won the tournament but he only heard the food part when he was seven years old and had no idea what marriage even was had he heard the first half. You knew very well he wouldn't break his promise because you had talked to Bulma who had no idea who or what he was," Bulla Sr. stated, ChiChi stared at the girl not believing she had just told her off like a child.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I didn't know your mother when I was that age I didn't meet her until later," ChiChi snapped putting her hands on her hips one hand still holding the frying pan just in case she needed to use it. Goku Sr. had to stop himself from smiling as he watched Bulla tell ChiChi off making her sound like a little child that had done something wrong, now that he thought about it the first time he had met ChiChi she had somehow known his name.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you Bitch. My mother was your babysitter because your father needed someone to look after you while he and your mother were away, she told you everything about her meeting with Goku and you of cause wanted to meet him," Bulla stated turning to face Vegeta, Goku Sr, Vegeta Sr and Bardock with a satisfied look on her face.

"Hi Dad, Goku, Bardock," Bulla greeted her voice light and cheery like she hadn't just told off Goku's wife like a little child who had something bad and their parents had just found out. Bulla looked rather pleased, like she had been wanting to do that for a very long time, she started to augh when she saw the confused look on Bardock's face, he clearly wasn't expecting this.

"I'm from the future. I've already met you, oh it wouldn't be advisable to stay away from my mother as well as the banshee over there. You'll get hit with the frying pan. Watch out for Goten and Trunks, they just love to play pranks and will most likely have one in store for later on," Bulla explained there was a mischievous look in her eye like she knew something they didn't. Vegeta Sr caught onto the hidden meaning of his daughter's words and had to stop himself from smiling. ChiChi walked out of the room in a huff. Once she was gone the Z-Fighter's, Goku, Vegeta and Bulla Sr laughing.

Goku was leaning against the wall to try and stop himself falling over as he was laughing so hard.

"Or in other words: Don't be alone in a room with the Bitch and Banshee otherwise you might find yourself with a very sore head. Goten and Trunks are planning a prank later tonight with Pan so be careful where you step," Vegeta translated once he had stopped laughing long enough to get it out. It was more than a little strange to see Vegeta laughing. Bardock nodded, understanding what the Prince meant.

"Well done Bulla, it makes a lot of sense that the Ox King knew Bulma's mother and father. It would also explain how on earth she knew my name after she had gotten lost and found her way to Grandpa Gohan's place," Goku mentioned thoughtfully everyone but Vegeta, Bulla and Vegeta Sr started at him not at sure what to make of this new information.

"I thought you hit your head when you first got here making you forget everything?" Krillian asked looking at Goku with a confused look on his face. Goku laughed at the look on his friends face finding something rather funny. It wasn't his normal laugh, it was the kind of laugh when a good friend asked a long forgotten question that had never been answered and you've got the answer but wasn't willing to give it without a price.

"I did. I ended up getting brain damage, making me forget that I was a Saiyan. It was probably a good thing that I had forgotten other wise Frieza would currently be ruling the universe. After I beat the maniac I got my memories back...well sort of. I remember little thing here and there but never enough too piece together the full picture," Goku Sr. replied smiling and rubbing the back of his head like he did when he was nervous.

"Over time I started to remember things about the history of the planet and when the next full moon was as well as a few other things," Goku added, there was a playful light of his eyes. "Though sometimes i have a momentary laps meaning I'll forget what someone's said, where I am and what I'm doing," Goku continued the Z-Fighters stared at him not believing what they were hearing.

"Sometimes it's the other way around - my Saiyan side will come out like he did when I was fighting the maniac. When I'm mad or I just need the added strength and the few other thing that come with letting him out for a while. If I don't remember something it's because he was control hen that certain event happened," Goku Sr. finished smiling like an idiot at the shocked look on everyone's faces.

"You mean to say that we've been talking to your Saiyan side and not even realizing it?" Piccolo asked with a raised eyebrow at Goku who both nodded, it made the Z-Fighters think back over there conversations with Goku, the only time he had ever acted strange was when it was close to the full moon. When it was a full moon he would strange Vegeta and Goku often spared at those times. The Z-Fighter's knew it was unwise to get in between them.

Goten, Gohan, Bulla, Trunks and Pan were the only ones that were able to get them to stop and not get hurt. Sometimes the five of them would sit and listen to Vegeta told them stories of his home and some of the missions he had gone on. It was a little jarring to hear about the many worlds they had taken my the Planet Trade Organisation. Even though he was under the control of the Trad Organisation Planet he still took the time to know the culture and language of the people so not all information about said planet would be lost.

"Pretty much. Of cause you wouldn't have realized it since he acts exactly like me. The only way you would ever be able to tell is if someone something to make him upset but then again that's happened plenty of times and no one ha noticed it wasn't me," Goku answered, it was nice to be able to act like himself again and not have to act like someone he wasn't.

"We'll explain the rest over lunch. Who wants to go finishing?" Goku and Goku Sr. asked though there was something off about the way Goku Sr. was acting. It was almost like he was someone else not that anyone noticed apart from Vegeta and Vegeta Sr. who smirked at each other. They were the only ones who ever noticed the shift between Goku and Kakarott when no one else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I hope you like it. I know this has taken a long time and all probably wondering if I'll ever update. I finish school on Thursday after that I have three weeks off. I'll see if I can get Chapter 5 up. 
> 
> If any of you have any idea's what I should do for chapter five please do tell me because I really don't know what I'm going to do.


	5. Planning & A Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here's chapter 5. This is the quickest I have ever finished a chapter, it only took me five days. I'm amazed at how many people have read my story. Since I posted chapter 4 I have gotten 2,553 views, which I find mind blowing, thank you for taking you time to read my story.
> 
> Jewlbunny: Thankyou. Yes ChiChi did get what she deserved, it was most fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I have had a review on chapter 2, I wont name the person he/she pretty much said that they had no regard for my feeling whatsoever, you do realise that my mood dictates whether or not I post a chapter next week. So please if you have nothing constructive to say about my story please don't review.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> EDIT 9/4/15: I made a slight mistake with the date. Which has now been fixed.

Chapter 5: Planning & A Vision  
Date: 3/4/15 - 8/4/15  
Time: 5:50 pm - 11:40 pm

ChiChi huffed and walked out of the room not understanding what everyone found so funny. There was nothing funny about any of this. Bulma was leaning against the counter in the kitchen having the perfect view of ChiChi being told off by the future version of her daughter. Bulma couldn't help but stare in shock at the future version of her daughter, she couldn't believe what the future version of her daughter was saying to ChiChi. How on earth had she found out any of that. Bulma had never told anyone that she had babysat ChiChi when she was younger.

"Why on earth would that girl say something like that to me? How on earth had she even found out about that? I certainly didn't tell her," ChiChi snapped as she made herself a cup of coffee in an effect to calm her self down. That girl had better learn her place otherwise she would find herself on the other end of the frying pan. ChiChi didn't are that she a girl or the future version of Bulla, she was just another Saiyan.

"I don't know, she must have found out somehow. I know she would never say anything like that to you. Someone must have put her up to it," Bulma replied crossing her arms and tapping her foot in thought not noticing they were being watched. Bulla was peaking around the door, watching her ChiChi and her mother talk. Bulla had come down to get a glass of water when she heard them talking.

Bulla had heard her future version telling off ChiChi like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar and couldn't help but be a little satisfied, she had wanted to say that to the Bitch since she had heard ChiChi and her mother talking about the 'old times' when they would talk about Goku and ways to get him to fall in love with ChiChi, she was maybe two or three at the time, but it was something she was not ever going to forget

At the time her mother and ChiChi thought she couldn't understand a word the said. They seemed to forget she was half Saiyan meaning she developed faster than a normal three-years-old, at the time she hadn't been able to speak English only the Saiyan version of baby talk that only Goku, Goten, Gohan, her father and brother could understand what she was saying.

"Goku's changing, I don't know what's causing it. I don't want to loss Goten to that _thing_ ," ChiChi stated sounding rather pleased with herself about something. Bulla rolled her eyes, that women really didn't understand what was going on and why Goku was starting to change. Bulla knew instinctively her mother and ChiChi would never truly understand any of the Saiyan's.  

"We need to find out what's making him change and get rid of it. Vegeta's been a little off for the past week it might be the same thing that's effecting Goku might be effecting Vegeta as well," Bulma suggested neither women noticed Bulla sneaking off to tell her father and Z-Fighters what she had jut heard. The two women stood there talking completely unaware someone had heard them.

Bulla slowly backed away trying to be as quite as possible so not to alert her mother and ChiChi, she made her way out the front door and jumped into the air and flying in the direction she knew her father and Goku would be.

* * *

 

**With Goku at the Lake**

After they had finished eating, everyone was sitting around telling Bardock how they had met and informing him of their adventures they had done on. Goku explained how he ended up meeting Bulma and helped her find the Dragon Balls then later on meeting ChiChi and then made him agree to marry her and take her out for dinner if he won the tournament of cause Goku only registered the food part.

The Z-Fighters look up when they heard someone flying towards them, after a few seconds they realised it was Bulla - she landed next to her father, looking a little flustered like she had flown here as fast as she could but what could have possibly made her come this quickly, after she had caught her breath she explained what she had heard ChiChi and Bulma talking about in the kitchen, not knowing that she had been listening to them.

"I swear those two forget we're not human. When I was younger I remember listening to several of their plans, honestly it was kind of pathetic. ChiChi somewhat accomplished her goal of making Gohan somewhat normal, though that plan failed miserably with Goten since he didn't listen to anyone except those he respects and trusts, to him  that women is a banshee and not his mother," Bulla Sr. explained the Z-Fighter's nodded and Goku smiled to himself.

"Of cause they would forget, for them its easy. There's nothing reminding them that you're not human, I doubt they even know that you were born with a tail. It's amazing just how ignorant humans can be about thing they don't want to see or believe," Vegeta Sr. added running a hand through his hair as he munched on some of the left over fish Goku had caught and they had decide to cook.

"What are they planning to do?" Goku asked leaning forward to grab one of the fish off the fire, they could see his hand was shaking a little but they didn't know why. Bulla knew this meant he was nervous and most likely had some idea of what his 'wife' and 'friend' were planning. Goku wondered if ChiChi and Bulma had always been like this or had they or specifically Bulma had change after meeting him and then had told ChiChi.

"They have noticed that you've started to change, but don't know what's causing it. ChiChi doesn't want to you anywhere near Goten. Why I haven't the slightest clue," Bulla informed them hoping they believed her but the look she got from Bardock, her father, Vegeta and Goku Sr. told her they didn't believe what she was saying. Bulla knew she would have to tell them the truth at some point.

"I think they suspect your change has something to do with you being around your father, and they plan on getting rid of you, that's why I said don't be alone with them, sure they're women but they are very strong and quiet dangerous when they're mad," Bulla Sr. answered for her younger self, all those who had been on the receiving end of that said anger winced. Women were very scary creatures and all of them had learnt that.

That hard way.

Goten asked him how to fly for longer without feeling like he had just been run over by a bus, Trunks joined in also wanting to being shoot a knowing look by his father as they walked away and took off, everyone watched as the three left wondering what on earth had just happened.

Goten asked him how to fly for longer without feeling like he had been run over by a bus, Trunks joined in also wanting to be know how to fly for a longer and shot a knowing look at his father as he walked a little ways way and took off. The Z-Fighters watched as the three left wondering what on earth had just happened. Trunks was far more intelligent then anyone thought he was.

"I swear that kid knows more than he lets on," Vegeta muttered to himself but everyone heard him and agreed, this wasn't the first time that Goten and Trunks had worked together to distract Goku and take him far enough away so that everyone else could without him finding out about it, at times it was very welcome. Much like now, being able to talk about Goku around was much welcome.

"Why doesn't ChiChi want Goku anywhere near Goten?" Krillian asked he had caught on like everyone else that Bulla wasn't telling the truth when she had said she didn't have the slightest idea why ChiChi didn't want Goku anywhere near Goten. Bulla exchanged a look with her older self wondering if it would be a good idea to tell them. Bulla Sr. nodded answering the silent question, it was better that they found out from her rather than hearing it from ChiChi though they all knew what ChiChi thought about the Saiyan race.

"Please try and stay calm. She pretty much said that she didn't want Goten to become more like Goku, what she meant by that I'm not sure," Bulla answered watching Bardock, her Father, Vegeta and Goku Sr. for any signs they might be mad but from what she could tell her father seemed very annoyed, Bardock and Goku Sr. were just staring at her, making her fidget a little.

"It really doesn't surprise me. None of our Children or descendants will ever be normal. They'll still have some sort of power. Whether it's just being about to fly or being stronger than normal, there will always be something different about them," Goku Sr. explained like he knew what he was talking about, Vegeta Sr. chuckled obviously knowing who he was referring too.

"Those two still have a way to go but their getting there. Even if he had never met us he would have still known he was different, ChiChi wouldn't have been able to make him completely human, he would still know he was different," Vegeta Sr. stated, the Z-Fighter's wondered who he was talking about knew they would find out sooner or later, he did have a point though.

"Those two are worse than the two of you when it comes to food and training," Bulla Sr. snorted huffing in irritation "I swear they have no manors just like the two of you when it comes to eating. I've told them thousands of times not to spar near the house but they don't listen," Bulla Sr. muttered munching on the fish she had gotten from the fire, everyone stared at her wondering what she was going on about.

Goku and Vegeta Sr. looked insulted though they all knew that they were just playing, whatever Bulla Sr. was talking about was a long disputed topic, which just happened to be there eating habits and the fact they never listened and speared near the house when they were told not too multiple times.

Bardock was about to say something when a vision hit him, making him almost fall of his chair, it wasn't every clear but there was quiet a bit of shouting, his scouter started beeping and then started to smoke seemly been over loaded. There was a cry of pain the sound of something brake being the vision started to fade pulling him back to earth.

Goku and Vegeta Sr. looked insulted though they all knew that they were just playing, whatever Bulla Sr. was talking about was a long disputed topic, which just happened to be their eating habits and the fact they never listened and spared near the house when they were told not too multiple times. Bardock was about to say something when a vision hit him, making him almost fall off the rock he was sitting on. It wasn't very clear but there was quiet a lot o shouting, his scouter started beeping and then started to smoke having seemly been overloaded. There was a cry of pain, the sound of something breaking, the vision started to fade pulling him back to earth.

"What was the vision about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. Thankyou all of you who have taken you time to read my story. The next chapter might be a little slow since my left earring got infected today which is a little annoying but hopefully won't last too long. I'm currently on holidays and go back on the 21st of April.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, it's nice too hear from readers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. Here's Chapter 6. Thank you to everyone who has read this story weather or not your reviewed it doesn't matter. It's taken me about three days to right this. I'm starting to update rather quickly as of recently, this the third chapter that I've managed to post in around three or four weeks.
> 
> I can't believe that I'm already up to chapter 6. In chapter two I said that Gohan was 6 years old meaning that this story would be taking place around the time of the Garlic Jr. Saga (DBZ) but for Goten and Trunks or even Bulla and Pan to be in the story it would have to be a lot later in the shows timeline. Here are the ages of the main characters (I'm not going to put all of them) for the rest of the story:
> 
> I'll add more people on as the story goes this story on. The story won't follow the timeline of the show exactly, things that happened in the show will be mentioned purticully when Goku, Vegeta and Bulla Sr are talking about something that has happened in their time. 
> 
> I'm just guessing how old Vegeta and Goku Sr are, things in their time have changed a bit and because they were wished back quite a few times and got turned into children they look much younger than they are. Sorry if that confusing to anyone, I'm trying my best to explain. Hope you enjoy the story
> 
> Gohan – 33 Videl – 34 Goten - 14  
> ChiChi – 47 Trunks – 15 Bulma – 50  
> Bulla – 12 Krillin – 54 Pan – 11 Bulla Sr. – 23  
> Goku – 46 Goku Sr. – 57 Vegeta – 51 Vegeta Sr – 62

Chapter 6: The Vision and Surprises  
Date: 9/4/15 – 12/4/15  
Time: 1:12 pm – 9:45 pm

"What was the vision about?" Vegeta Sr. asked the Z-Fighter were wondering what on earth he was talking about, Bardock shook his head and blinked a few times so he could see Vegeta clearly instead of his blurred image. He always felt dizzy after a vision, it took a minute or two or the world to stop tilting and spinning. It took longer this time for the world into stop tilting and spinning.

"It wasn't that clear, but there was a lot of shouting, my scouter in the vision started to beep then broke why - why I don't know. There was someone was crying and the sound of something breaking. I'm not too sure where I was it was too blurry for me to see properly," Bardock replied running a hand though his hair, looking a lot like Goku when he was trying to figure something out.

"You'll figure it out soon I'm sure. So you think ChiChi will try anything?" Bulla asked frowning, Goku Sr. felt a chill run up his spin when he heard Bulla's explanation, something about the vision didn't sit well with him, he felt like he knew what his father was talking about but couldn't remember it, the only things he remembered was seeing Goten lying on the ground with blood pooling around his head, then he turned around to face ChiChi and Bulma who looked rather pleased, he could see Vegeta, Gohan and Bulla standing in the doorway.

"I don't kno - Kakarot what's the matter?" Vegeta asked when he saw Goku Sr. slump and put his head in his hands, his tail was whipping behind him making cracking sounds, everyone looked up when they heard the sound, Vegeta Sr. got up and walked over to his friend and touch his shoulder, he took a step back when he saw Goku Sr.'s red eyes, the only time that ever happened was when he was remembering something from the time he was with 'The Devil'.

"I know what the vision means. Unfortunately I can't tell you since if I try I'll temporarily loss my voice but I can tell you what I do remember. Someone gets hurt and ends up in a coma for three months," Goku Sr. replied looking up at Vegeta Sr. who was staring at him in shock, the hand on his shoulder started shaking and balled into a fist, the Z-Fighter looked on in shocked silence not really sure what to say.

"Dad what's the matter?" Bulla Sr asked her father, she knew something was wrong, the only time he acted like this was when he was protecting them from ChiChi and Bulma, she had a feeling she knew what Goku Sr. was talking about but couldn't put her finger on it. Bulla Sr. got the sinking feeling, she wasn't able to remember what Goku Sr. was talking about because it hadn't happened yet but he knew it had.

"It's nothing. What could ChiChi and Bulma possibly gain from getting rid of us," Vegeta stated once he managed to calm down though the Z-Fighter's could tell he was still made because his trail was a little puffy and had get to wrap itself back around his waist. It was very rare for Vegeta's tail to be unwrapped from his waist. It was something he did out of habit. For it to be unwrapped meant Vegeta was more than a little mad.

"They would get custody of Goten, Trunks, Bulla and Pan if ChiChi found evidence that suggested Gohan and Videl were bad parents," Piccolo stated making everyone present jump as they had forgotten he was there because he was so quiet, Goku and Vegeta Sr. shared a look, they knew ChiChi and Bulma would be about to prove that very easily, Vegeta caught the shared look and suddenly got a very bad feeling.

"Bulma could prove that quiet easily, getting custody of Goten and Trunks would be just as easy. Bulma can very easily prove that Goku and Vegeta are unfit father's simply on the fact Goku's wasn't there for much of Gohan and Goten's childhood, and the fact Vegeta is more worried about 'other things' to be worried about Trunks and Bulla, which we all know is a lie," Yamcha explained, the Z-Fighter's stared at him not really sure what to say.

"How do you know that and what on earth do you mean 'other things'. Besides how would convince the judge anyway," Bulla asked Yamcha who just sighed, it seemed that she didn't know some of the things that her 'mother' could do. Yamcha knew Bulma put up a mask for everyone to see, to everyone else it seemed like Bulma was caring one and Vegeta was the cold and distant one but anyone with half a mind could see that wasn't the case if they watched Vegeta with Trunks and Bulla.

"Bulma had to make up a cover story as to why both Vegeta and Goku were gone so often and for extended periods of time, all of us know the cover story and I'm sure you can remember what you were told when you were younger. I recently had a look at your folders and well...what I found wasn't pretty to say the least," Yamcha explained running a hand through his hair, what he found was rather disturbing.

"In Goku's folder it said he was an orphan that lived in the forest and had no idea how to act around other people. It also said that he spent quite a bit of time training and competing in tournaments, as well as many he has beaten over the years, disappearing for periods of time without telling anyone," Yamcha continued, the Z-Fighter's listened intrigued and a little horrified. Bulla did remember what she was told when she was younger, she tried not to think about it too much.

"It talks about Gohan and ChiChi a little and the fact Goku had brain damage, acts like a child and is very forgetful, things get a bit more...detailed after Raditz, then the defeat of Frieza though it says he was taken to the metal Asylum for treatment over something that isn't specified," Yamcha sighed getting up and starting to walk around, needing to do something.

"After he come back and things got a little disturbing, it was said he was suspected to be schizophrenic as well as having a tendency to hit ChiChi and Gohan as well as break things regularly when he got mad. It said that he went back to the mental Asylum for extended periods of time, they even had a record of him and Vegeta staying there for the period of time they were dead," Yamcha paused letting the Z-Fighter process the information, Goku and Vegeta Sr. didn't look at all happy.

"When Goten was born it said that Goku was hardly around and when he was there ChiChi and Goku often got into arguments over things. They said sometime in between Buu and the fiasco with Baby, Goku schizophrenia apparently got worse, it's documented that Goten had multiple bruises and cuts, after apparently trying to kill Vegeta and two were admitted to the Mental Asylum, two years later Vegeta was released," Yamcha continued having picked up a stick and was sharpening it with the knife he had with him.

The Z-Fighter's were staring at him not really sure what to do or say, he was pretty much saying Goku was abusing ChiChi, Gohan and Goten, they knew Goku would never do that, he was just too kind hearted to even think of hurting ChiChi, sure Goten got hurt during training sessions but it was anything serious. They all knew Yamcha was leaving out several things and they couldn't help but wonder why. It couldn't be that bad could it?

"You didn't mention Pan, Videl or Trunks why?" Piccolo asked, Yamcha looked torn between telling them and keeping whatever he had found out to himself, whatever it was it must have been something bad since he would have been something bad. Yamcha shivered when he thought back to what the file had said concerning Pan, Videl and Trunks, he really didn't want to tell them  as he had seen Goku and Vegeta truly mad once before and that was something he didn't want to experience _ever_ again.

"It's not something that should be mentioned around children. Let's just say what it says about them is something I wish I had never read. Vegeta's file is somewhat better but it says that he was admitted to the Mental Asylum at least three times as he turned up, there's nothing negative other than that he's rather cold and distant, spends most of his time training, spending quiet a bit of time with Goku. It also said Goten and Gohan spent quiet a lot of time there, but no one knows why," Yamcha answered as he finished sharpening the stick.

The Z-Fighters knew Vegeta had been cold and distant and somewhat cold-hearted to begin with but he had changed since Trunks had arrived and Goku managed to get through to him. Gohan smiled remembering the times he would go to Capsal Corp to get away from his mother, he often trained with Vegeta, leaning about the history of their planet and other important things he had Gohan.

Goten pressed his arm closer to his chest thinking about the times that he spent at Trunks house to get away from ChiChi. He knew he spent more time at Trunks house then he did at his own, he felt safe around Vegeta who helped him train and Trunks when Bulma wasn't looking, telling them about the history of his planet and other important things he had told Gohan. Goten was shocked when his tail had grown back, he was scared what would happen if his mother found out, he told Vegeta who was a bit surprised but had expected it.

He showed Goten how to wrap it around his waist as well as how to use it and make it less sensitive. Vegeta looked up when he saw Goten hug his arm, his breathing seemed a little laboured, if Goten hadn't spent so much with Trunks then he probably would have passed it off as him thinking. Vegeta could see he was pressing his arm against his chest and collar bone. He had to stop himself from growling at what could happen to him this time. Goku and Vegeta Sr. must have noticed his change in behaviour and posture change and the way he was looking at Goten.

"Goten when did you get back?" Bulla asked finally noticing Goten was sitting not too far away from her father and Trunks and Goku were no where to be seen which was a little strange, Goten jumped a little at the sudden question having been thinking about something that his father asked him, he stood up and stretched unconsciously moving closer to where Vegeta, Goku and Vegeta Sr. were sitting not that anyone noticed, he winced a little but it went unnoticed by everyone but the three standing behind him.

"Just before Yamcha started talking. Dad wanted me to tell you he was heading back to Capsal Corp with Trunks who managed to hurt himself when we were sparing," Goten replied, the Z-Fighters nodded and got up, put out the fire jumped into the air. Goten flew at the back and was little shocked when Vegeta tapped I'm on the should to get his attention, he slowed unconsciously. He was a little confused when he saw Vegeta, Goku and Vegeta Sr. flying next to him.

"What wrong with your arm and collar bone?" Vegeta asked, Goten stared at him not really sure what to say, how on earth had he figured out that he was hurt, no one else had so how had. Goten had tried to make it seem like he was thinking and not wanting to alarming everyone. Vegeta sighed and knew something bad must have happened for Goten to be like this.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked in return, trying to stop his voice from shaking, Vegeta motioned for Goku and Vegeta Sr. to fly ahead, they nodded and speed up leaving Goten with Vegeta who stopped Goten by grabbing the back of Goten's shirt. Goten lost his momentum and fell into Vegeta since he had been flying a little higher then Saiyan Prince.

"You know exactly what I mean. Now, what's the matter?" Vegeta asked again putting his hand under Goten chin and lifting his head up so he was look Vegeta instead of at the ground gods, only knows how many feet below them. Goten was looking anywhere but at Vegeta, he knew the Prince would end up find out eventually, Goten knew if he had told Vegeta then h wouldn't end up being in more hurt then already was.

"She found out that I had been out sparing again with Trunks and may or may not have found out I ha told you something and said if I told you something again she would make sure I never get to see Dad or any of the Z-Fighter's again," Goten answered looking at the ground as he started to cry, Vegeta stared at the boy he considered his son and couldn't believe ChiChi would say something like that too her son. He figured out what else she had done if the bruise he could see forming on Goten collar bone was anything to go by.

He wasn't shocked when the boy hugged him, sighing he wrapped his arms around Goten and him cry into his chest. Vegeta looked up and saw Goku Sr. and his future version silently watching and motioned for them to catch up with the other, after he received a nod he teleported himself and Goten into the Gravity Room making sure the camera's and mic were disabled so Bulma couldn't see or hear what they were saying. He gently rubbed Goten's back trying to get him to calm down.

"Sh, it'll be alright. You know your safe here," Vegeta reassured pulling the boy into a hug, sighing when he felt his shirt become wet. It had been a while since he had seen Goten cry. Vegeta retrieved the senzu bean he always kept with him without Bulma's knowledge making Goten take one though not before he had good look at what ChiChi had done to his son (1).

It was so strange thinking of the boy as his son but knew he couldn't deny it. Two years Goku had been killed while destroying cell he was shock when a twelve-year-old Gohan and two-year-old Goten appeared in the Gravity Room, Goten looked scared, holding a crying Goten. He was alarmed when he saw cuts and bruises on Gohan's face and arms, he looked like he hadn't slept in at least a week.

After he had told Bulma Gohan and Goten were here and managed to get Goten to sop crying while his brother ate two senzu beans to his heal his injuries. Once both boys were fed and sleeping Vegeta began to wonder what on earth had happened. It wasn't strange for Gohan to turn up with his bother after that, Vegeta didn't think he was going to gain two more children after Goku died (2).

Vegeta was broken out of his thought when he felt Goten pull away he looked rather embarrassed which was strange since the fourteen-year-old was rather open about his emotions, something must have happened for him to act so unlike himself or maybe he was just embarrassed about being treated like a child again and crying in front of him, Vegeta couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"Come on lets go see Trunks and your father and make the idiots haven't hurt themselves too badly this time," Vegeta suggested putting a hand on Goten shoulder, said boy just nodded, smiling when Vegeta called his father and brother (3) idiots. The two walked out of the Gravity Room after Vegeta had unlocked the door, they walked towards the house not realising they were being watching from the kitchen window, a sinister smile crept onto the watcher's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. I hope everyone liked the chapter. I hope that everyone didn't get too lost. Thanks to everyone who has read the chapter, please review if you have any ideas for the next chapter or just tell me what you think of this chapter. This is probably my longest chapter with 3,106 words
> 
> (1): Because Gohan and Goten spent so much time at the Briefs house that they pretty much live there, it was the only way that they could get away from ChiChi. Vegeta started to see the two half-sayian's as his sons.  
> (2): Vegeta didn't think he was gain to more children after Goku died at the hands of Cell. If that makes any sense  
> (3): Since Goten pretty much grew up with Trunks he sees the boy as his brother and best friend.


	7. Story Time & ChiChi Makes Her Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's Chapter 7. I'm going back to school on the 21st so the updates might not be as frequent, I might be about to post a chapter every two or three weeks depending on how much work I have, though I hope I can keep updating regularly. I can't believe that I've managed to get three chapter's posted in two weeks. I'll see if I can get chapter 8 up before I begin school on Tuesday though I can't be certain though I'll try.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> EDIT 19/04/16: I went through and edited the chapter a little so it made a bit more sense and didn't seem so rushed. That's why its a little different from the version on FF.net. Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. It seems that even here this story is more popular then my mother story and its only been up for about 3 days and already has 72 views. 
> 
> By now I'm a little used to the fact that so many have ready my story though it doesn't mean its any less shocking. Thank you again and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7: Story Time & ChiChi Makes Her Moves  
Date: 13/4/15 – 17/4/15  
Time: 4:44 pm – 2:00 am

(A/N: The relationship between Piccolo and Gohan and Vegeta and Goten will play a very big part in the follow two or three chapters depending how long it takes for me to get to that particular point.)

ChiChi glared at Vegeta and Goten as she watched them exist the Gravity Room and walk into the house from the kitchen window, she knew the Brat had told Vegeta something, if the hard look in the Saiyan Prince's eyes was anything to go by. Goten looked like he had been crying, though it was barely noticeable, she looked down at the dish in her soapy hands and started to plan what she was to do but knew she was going to have to be very careful as she knew Saiyan's had a good sense of smell and taste.

Meanwhile in the living room the Z-Fighters were sitting around tell Goten and Trunks about their adventures said children payed attention as Goku told them how he managed to beat King Piccolo by flying though his chest, Piccolo noticed Goku didn't mention his 'father' had spat out his egg. Nor did he mention Piccolo was his 'fathers' reincarnation, Goku was probably going to keep the fact Piccolo had once been bent on killing him and taking over the world to himself.

It didn't take a genius to see just how much Piccolo cared about Gohan, the boy was the reason he had changed for the better. Gohan didn't know just how much of a monster he had been before he had kidnapped Gohan and stared to change all because he had dragged the four-year-old Gohan away from his mother to train him for the Saiyan's arrival in year's time.

Piccolo still didn't understand how Gohan had managed to change him, to begin with the four-year-old Saiyan had been scared of him but after a while he had gotten used to his presence and had calmed down. Goku didn't make any mention of just how ruthless Piccolo was before he had gone to train Gohan. Goku could see Gohan cared about Piccolo, he had been a little shocked when he had found Piccolo had sacrificed himself to save Gohan from Nappa's attack, the six-year-old had been crying for a week even though it seem like much when Piccolo had come back.

Gohan had visibly gotten happier which was good to see.

Goku knew Piccolo and Gohan had a mind link from the many times the two had been in the same room and Gohan would stop what he was saying and tilt his head like he was listening to someone and then shoot Piccolo and amused or annoyed look. He knew he didn't have to worry about Gohan's safety since he knew Piccolo was always watching over his student and friend.

He never mentioned he link too anyone knowing Piccolo probably wouldn't want the Z-Fighters to know. Goku knew Gohan went to visit Piccolo at least once a week when he got the chance so they could spar and just generally catch up, he had several pictures of the two quietly meditating or resting in the sun after training not that the two of them knew of cause. If Piccolo ever found out about the existence of the pictures he would most certainly burn them.

Goten smiled a little and leaned against Vegeta who was standing behind him, no one seemed to notice and if they did they didn't say anything. Goku had to stop himself from smiling as he told everyone about his encounter with the Red Ribbon Army and Dr Guru when he saw Goten lean against Vegeta who didn't seem to notice or did he seem to mind which a little strange. He stopped when he saw the looks his friends were giving him and realised they must have picked up that he meant Dr Guru.

"You mean you actually met that insane scientist before he made us?" 18 asked staring at Goku not really sure what to do or say, Goku nodded thinking back to the one time he had been caught by Dr Guru after trying to sneak into the compound, he remembered seeing something being built. Dr Guru had been ranting about the 'perfect soldier' for the Red Ribbon Army, by the time Dr Guru had gotten out the needle he had strapped to a metal table.

When the crazy scientist had taken at least five piles of his blood explaining he was going to need them to create the 'perfect soldier' who would be unstoppable. Dr Guru had chosen to take Goku's blood because he was going to be the strongest person in the universe on day Guru had been sure. Dr Guru hadn't figured out he wasn't human as his tail had been wrapped around his waist under his shirt.

Goku nearly jumped a foot in the air and punched Vegeta Sr. in the gut when said Saiyan touched his shoulder to get his attention, the Z-Fighters were staring at him in shock like he had grown his tail back. Goku didn't understand what could possibly be wrong then he realised his tail had grown back and he was shaking. The Z-Fighter's were looking at him with worried looks on their faces. His tail wrapped itself around  his waist calming him down a little bit much not much.

"Goku? What's the matter?" Krillin asked his friend, they could see he was visibly shaken about something, the distant look on his face told them he wasn't really there even though he was still talking, he had stopped and had gone rather pale and started to shake. Much to their shock his tail had apparently grown back that wasn't possible, it had been cut off. There was no way for it to come back unless Kami thought it was a good idea.

"I...oh fuck, I can't believe I didn't realise it earlier. I'm an idiot. I knew it bad idea letting him it. I really should have payed more attention to what he was saying," Goku replied standing up and starting to pace around the room pulling at his hair, they stared at him wondering what on earth was wrong with him, Goku Sr. looked rather alarmed about something and walked over to his younger counterpart and grabbed his shoulders stopping him from pacing.

"There was no way either of us could have known he was going to use it for _that_ ," Goku Sr. stated his voice a little deeper, whatever Goku Sr was talking about must have been something big for Goku to be this shaken up about it. Gohan suddenly got the feeling it had something to do with Cell, he looked up at Piccolo when he felt the Namekian staring at him, his eyes wider they should be. Gohan knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Dad? Does this have anything to do with Cell?" Gohan asked trying to stop his voice from cracking but no one seemed to notice. The Z-Fighter's turned to look at him not sure what he was talking about then they remembered Dr Guru was the one who had created Cell who he had been working on for years but was never able to get 'perfect' because he was missing something but hadn't been able to get it while working for the Red Ribbon Army thanks to Goku destroying almost all of his research.

"It has everything to do with Cell. When Dr Guru captured me he was working on something, said he was trying to create the p..perfect soldier and that it would be 'unstoppable' he said he would use my blood and t..took about f..five piles," Goku managed to get out balling up his shaking hands. The Z-Fighter stared at him not really understanding what he was talking about.

"Goku what do you mean?" Krillin asked confused, not understanding what on earth Goku was trying to tell them. His brain hadn't caught up with Goku was saying. Vegeta was staring at Goku with a look of barely concealed horror, he understood exactly what Goku was saying, now he understood why Goku refused to Bulma take a sample of his blood after he come back after defeating Cell. Not only was he scared of needles he subconsciously remembered what happened the last time someone had taken his blood.

"So what? He took some of your blood. What's the big deal?" Bulma snapped from her place in the kitchen doorway, the Z-Fighters flinched turning to face her, wondering how long she had been standing there. Vegeta knew she wouldn't understand what was going on, he could see both Gohan and Piccolo were leaning against the wall to stop themselves from falling over, he could feel the fear and horror radiating off of Goku. For some reason, ever since fighting Buu he had been able to feel what Goku was feeling and hear his thoughts.

"Th-the reason Cell was able to heal so fast and have so much power was because he had Saiyan DNA," Goku stammered, Vegeta had to brace himself on the door to stop himself from falling over as fear, horror and pain crashed into him like a tidal wave, Goku was shaking like a leaf, everyone was staring at him wondering why on earth he was effected then his words finally sunk in, Vegeta manage to push himself off the wall and to walk over to Goku, putting a hand on his arm and getting him to calm down reassuring him that everything was alright.

"Th-The reason Cell was able to heal so fast and had so much power was because he had Saiyan DNA," Goku stammered, Vegeta had to brace himself on the wall to stop himself from falling over as fear, horror and pain crashed into him like a tidal wave, Goku was shaking like a leaf, the Z-Fighters were staring at him wondering why on earth he was effected then Goku's words finally sunk in.

Vegeta managed to push himself off the wall and walk over to Goku, putting a hand on his friends arm and getting him to calm down, reassuring him everything was alright, while the Z-Fighter's were distracted by Goku Bulma walked back into the kitchen too see ChiChi smiling about something though she didn't know what could possibly make the women happy.

ChiChi was obviously planning something. Bulma tapped ChiChi's shoulder and asked what she was planning. ChiChi just smiled at her and filled her in making Bulma smile as well. Goku was going to regret ever bringing his father back with him. Bardock being here had messed everything up. Bulma didn't like how much Goku had changed since they had brought him and his father back.

* * *

 

**A Week Later – Bulma's House**

The Z-Fighter's had gotten used to Bardock being around along with Vegeta, Goku and Bulla Sr. who would appear with no warning whatsoever then they would disappear again, no one seemed to notice Vegeta seemed to be somewhat more irritable since he heard about Bardock's vision. He knew they always come true in one form or another. The Z- Fighter's all found at some point of the following week what Goku had meant when he and Bardock turn up playing cards. No one had yet to beat the man which was both annoying and amusing.

Amusing for Bardock that is.

To the Z-Fighter's relief and utter shock ChiChi had apologised for the way she had been acting and was only worried about the safety of her children, they had forgiven her and Goku had hugged her though no one seemed to notice he was only acting. Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla, Goten Gohan and Piccolo were the only ones who saw past his act. ChiChi smiled sweetly at Goku as she finished putting everything on the table for lunch.

It was amazing how clueless he was sometimes, she doubted he would even notice if something was off with the food. They had brought her act about being sorry for what she had said but in truth she really wasn't. If she had known Goku wasn't human than she would never married him to begin with, though she should have guessed by the way he acted around her when she had met him and the stories Bulma had told her.

Back then she had thought it was a little weird that he had a tail but it didn't really matter all that much. She had made him promise to marry her and take her out for lunch if he won the tournament, she had to stop herself from laughing when he thought it meant he would get food, she didn't bother explaining it to him knowing he wouldn't understand, when they had met again she knew he was going to beat her but by that time she was no longer naïve.

When Gohan had been born she had been over the moon though she wondered if she was seeing thing as she was sure her son had a tail. Later she found out she hadn't been seeing things and had freaked out wondering why her little boy had a tail, Goku explained he had been born with a tail as well so there was nothing to worry about. ChiChi had just stared at him then huffed, she soon learned to ignore the fact her son had a tail and was developing faster than most children his age.

ChiChi was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Vegeta and Goten talking about something, what he was planning to after he had finished college, she was happy that her son was going to be working at Capsal Corp, at least he wouldn't be out there doing drugs or getting himself killed, she looked closer and saw that he was leaning against the wall next to Vegeta who told him something making him laugh, if she had paid more attention she would have noticed that he wasn't speaking English.

ChiChi nearly had a heart attack when she saw him eating raw meat, she had scolded Goku for letting her son eat raw neat but he had given her a look she couldn't decipher, it had made her feel like a rabbit looking at a panther. ChiChi was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Goten and Vegeta talking about something, what he was planning to do after he finished college, she was happy that her son was going to be working at Capsal Corp

At least he wouldn't be out there going drugs or getting himself killed, she payed more attention when she saw him lean against the wall next to Vegeta who had told him something that made him laugh, if she had been paying more attention she would have realised he wasn't speaking English. Goten walked into the kitchen when ChiChi said she needed his help with something.

He stopped when he saw his mother leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed over her chest, she didn't look happy. He realised after a few seconds she had figured out he had told Vegeta what had happened. ChiChi didn't say anything she just grabbed Goten arms and pulled him over to the sink, she made sure to pull hard enough to hurt him to move his shoulder for the next three days. Goten had stop himself from gasping when his 'mother' pulled his arm.

Which was a little sensitive as the senzu beans hadn't quite finished healing it yet.

"If you ever say anything to Vegeta or the other again you're going to very much regret it. Understand?" ChiChi hissed into Goten's ear pushing the knife she was holding into her sons arm hard enough to make him bleed, she knew no one would hear them as Goten had learnt to keep his mouth shut by now, he knew ChiChi would follow through with her threat.

Goten started to put away the dishes, making sure not to drop or break them knowing if he did he would be sore for at least the next week, hopefully she wouldn't hurt him too badly because Bardock was here, he jumped when ChiChi hit his shoulder with the frying pan making him the plates he was holding. He quickly started to clean up the broken plates being careful to not cut himself on the sharp pieces of porcelain.

"Hurry up you unless brat. I don't have all day. I have better things to do then supervise you," ChiChi snapped once Goten had finished cleaning up the broken plates, he had to stop himself from gasping in ain when ChiChi pulled on the back of his shirt, pulling him off the floor, she hit him over the head with the frying pan. Hard. ChiChi didn't see Goku standing in the doorway looking less then thrilled.

"What do you think you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Done. Hopefully I can get chapter 8 posted before I go back to school on Tuesday. I tend to write Author's notes after I've finished the chapter. That's why the Author's notes at the beginning and end of each chapter sound the same. I really need to start writing the one at the beginning before I start the chapter not after I finish it.
> 
> Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long for the next chapter, I'll try and get it posted on Monday afternoon but if I can't expect it on Tuesday. :)
> 
> EDIT 19/04/16: Most of these notes apply to FF.net. Don't worry chapter 8,9 and 10 will be posted either today or tomorrow. At least Chapter 8 & 9 will be and maybe chapter 10. When I have finished chapter 11 then most of the notes will pertain to both here and FF.net and here. 
> 
> The only reason I'm posting so fast is because all of the these chapters are already written but after chapter 10 the updates will be a little slower. Readers on here have the advantage of not having read the original chapter 1 which was written by Darkly Dreaming which didn't at all match what I had done with the story. 
> 
> Okay I'll stop rambling now and get onto posting chapter 8 and hopefully chapter nine. Please tell me what you think and if you have any idea's. It doesn't matter that I've already got 3 more chapters the idea's are always welcome.


	8. Problems & The Vision Comes True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's chapter 8. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this chapter off by Saturday night at the earliest or Sunday at the latest. I'm gonna stop rambling now and get on with the story. Please Enjoy.
> 
> EDIT 19/04/16: I thought I might as well put a key in since for some strange reason the site won't allow my to put anything in bold or italics. If there is a way please tell me, it makes it kind of hard to get some point across when I can't put anything in bod italics or both. 
> 
> Actually never mind. Found it.
> 
> EDIT 03/02/18: Hello everyone. I'm going through each of the chapters and editing them here before posting them on FFN. I have edited this chapter at least three times already. Something always happens and I have to start over again. So I'm going to 'post' what I've already edited so I don't have to redo the whole chapter if it glitches again.

Chapter 8: Problems & The Vision Comes True  
Date: 17/4/15 – 20/4/15  
Time: 2:30pm – 5:40pm

"What do you think you're doing?" Goku asked, ChiChi looked up at him startled. Obviously she hadn't known she was standing there, Goten looked up at his father with a weak smile, leaning against the counter when the room started to spin making it hard for him to stay standing. Goku watched ChiChi with a cold calculating look in his eyes. It fit him somehow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Goku," ChiChi replied turning around to stir whatever was in the pot on the stove behind her. It smelled like some sort of stew. Goten rubbed his head wincing a little and smiled at his father before turning around to put the rest of the plates in the cupboard. ChiChi had to stop herself from smiling when he saw Goten wince. Hopefully the brat had learnt his lesson and was going to keep his mouth shut.

Goku glared at ChiChi's back as he grabbed Goten arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. The Z-Fighters looked up when they walked in wondering what had happened, they had heard plates breaking then ChiChi hitting something or more like _someone_ with her frying pan. The Z-Fighters could faintly hear what ChiChi was saying to Goten but couldn't quite watch the words only bits and pieces. Piccolo looked a little alarmed but didn't show any other signs of having heard what ChiChi was saying.

"You alright Goten?" Yamcha asked when Goku dragged his youngest son into the living room. Goten looked a little startled but relived he had an excuse to get out of the kitchen and away from his 'mother' who Yamcha knew was a Banshee that happened to look like a human but only acted like one when she felt like it. Goten just smiled at him but Yamcha could tell it was pained.

"Yeah I'm fine. My head just hurts is all. Its not too bad," Goten replied missing the worried looks he was getting from the Z-Fighter's and Bardock. It wasn't hard to figure out ChiChi had hit him with her frying pan, luckily she hadn't cracked his still open. This time. Yamcha sometimes wondered why Goku stayed with her despite the way she treated him. It had gotten a little better since Bardock had arrived but not by much.

Bardock eyed his grandson knowing he was lying. The poor boy was struggling to stay standing. Vegeta grabbed the back of Goten's shirt and pushed him into a chair before he could fall over after Goku had let him go. Bardock could tell the Prince cared about the boy. Just like Piccolo cared about Gohan but didn't show it when the Z-Fighters were around.

* * *

 

**After Lunch**

After everyone had eaten ChiChi delicious cooking they went outside to watch Gohan and Piccolo spar. Bardock watched in concealed awe as he watched the Namek and his grandson sparing, it was obvious they were having fun, it was easy to tell by the way they moved, he was a little confused as to why they kept getting further and further away from the house causing everyone to have to follow them so they could watch, wondering who was going to win.

"You lose," Gohan said after fifteen minutes, everyone stared at Piccolo in shock, who was just studying Gohan with a look none of them could place, Bardock could tell that they weren't finished just yet, Goku was smiling as he watched the two sparing though his eyes kept darting back to the house almost like he was expecting something, whatever it was Vegeta seemed to know what he was looking for sighed tapping Goku on the shoulder.

"Kakarot don't worry you know she won't do anything while we're here," Vegeta said looking at his rival turned friend with concern, the way he was acting was almost like he was expecting something, Vegeta looked back at Piccolo and Gohan who were just staring at each other, Gohan would make a hand gesture making Piccolo glare at him, everyone else was looking on in confusion wondering what on earth was going on.

"I hope so. I know she's planning something but I don't know what," Goku said turning to look at Vegeta who nodded his head, Bardock suddenly remembered the vision he had about a week ago, suddenly everything was so much clearer, he could see ChiChi yelling at Goten and Goku about something, which he couldn't quite make out.

Whatever ChiChi had said obviously made Goku mad and he started yelling at her, Bulma walked in and said something and when Goku was kneeling in front of a him reassuring about something, ChiChi hit Goten then everything went black as he was pulled out of the vision, one he was able to see again, he saw that everyone was staring at him.

"I wish I could tell you what happens but I know I can't," Bardock said his voice a little shaky as the vision come back to him, why on earth would anyone hurt their own child just because they were different. Goku and Vegeta shared a look, it must have been bad to shake the Saiyan up so much, they could all tell that whatever Bardock had seen had shocked him quite a bit, Goten suddenly got the feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon.

Gohan and Piccolo finished their fight with Gohan coming out on top this time, then Goten and Gohan spared seeing who was better Goten _somehow_ managed to _just_ beat his brother. Gohan looked a little shocked but was pleased, they weren't using their Super Saiyan powers so it was clear that Goten had been training if he could beat his brother without turning Super Saiyan.

They continued like that for the next five or six hours everyone sparing with the winner of the previous fight. In the end Goten was beaten by Vegeta who was then beaten by Bardock, and it was a draw between Goku and Bardock.

When they went back to the house they found ChiChi and Bulma waiting outside and realised that they had been sparing for far longer than they thought, and it was now dinner time, they all smiled to themselves and went to get cleaned up before coming down and eating dinner, Goten telling Trunks about a project he was working on for school, everyone could tell that Goten loved nature and would most likely end up working for Capsal Crop when he finished College, just like Gohan had.

ChiChi listened to her son talk about his new project, he was talking a mile a minute but Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulla, Bardock, Piccolo, Goku and Pan all seemed to understand what he was saying even though, Bulma, ChiChi and Videl couldn't understand a damn work he was saying, it was almost like he was speaking a different language but that wasn't possible he didn't know any other languages, well not that ChiChi knew of anyway.

Goten had gone into the kitchen to get something and ChiChi got up a few minutes later saying that she had to get something from the fridge, when she walked into the kitchen she saw Goten making something for himself, he was obviously hungry even though there was a lot of food on the table, ChiChi supposed he needed the energy since he had been sparing for five or six hours by the time they had finished and had come back.

"What do you think you doing? You can't come in and get anything you want without asking. You don't live here," ChiChi said putting her hands on her hips, Goten turned around shocked to see his 'mother' standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she was holding her frying pan in one of her balled fists, Goten sometimes wondered where she kept it. She would just pull it out of thin air, he just put it too women and the mysterious powers that they had.

"What does it look like I'm doing. This place it more like a home than being with you ever will be," Goten said turning around to finish making the sandwich, then ate it, knowing that his 'Mother' was still watching him, he could almost feel her anger from where he was standing at the kitchen counter, he really did wonder why his father stayed with her, she was a Banshee and had made his life hell, so much so that he spent more time with Vegeta here then at his own house in the mountains.

"Don't talk to me like that. Don't be so ungrateful, I did as much as I could while you ' _father_ ' wasn't around," ChiChi said, she couldn't believe that Goten would even think of talking to her like that, she had taught him to have more manors then his father who had no grasp what so ever on what it was like to act like he was normal, it was clear to anyone who saw him that he _wasn't_ human not that it bothered them too much.

"I'm not being ungrateful. I'm just telling the truth. You did everything to stop me from making friends making sure that I acted like I wasn't at all different, like I wasn't stronger or smarter than the rest of my classmates. You stopped me from spending any time with Gohan with you there watching us like a hawk, you never let me do _anything_ without telling you were I was going. I was never allowed to spend the night Trunks because you didn't want me around Vegeta," Goten said, his eyes flickering between black and green.

ChiChi stared at Goten not really sure what to say, he acting like what she had done was wrong. All she wanted was for him to be normal just like all the other kids and not end up being a _freak_ like his father, he was already so much like his father growing up, she knew that if he spent too much time around Vegeta he would become more un-human than he already was, she made sure that he was never around the Saiyan Prince or the Z-fighters for too long.

"I did what was best for you. Otherwise you would have thought fighting was okay. That eating like a barbarian was acceptable, and have no concept of how to act _human_ and fit in and not come off as something unnatural and freakish," ChiChi said no at all fazed by the fact that Goten was unintendedly transforming, his tail was wrapped tightly around his waist, every time the blasted thing had grown back she had cut it off again not caring how much it hurt her son too not have it, it was just another thing that made him not human.

"You can't force someone to be someone they're not. I know how to act like a human. I'm not stupid enough to act like I'm not human, sure there are some things that I can't help. We're a lot smarter than you think. We fight because it's something that's in our blood and is unavoidable. No matter how hard you might try and make us human, we will _always_ end up acting the way that feels natural," Goten said glaring at the women, it was almost like she thought that they were stupid. Goku was smarter than he let on.

Goten was shocked when ChiChi hit him on the head hard with the frying pan since he had turned around to clean up the mess he had made when he was making the sandwich, he gasped and gripped onto the counter top almost breaking the edge with the force of his strength, his hair flickered between gold and black, he turned around when he heard ChiChi gasp as she was pulled away from him, he turned around to see his father who looked like he wanted to kill her.

" **What do you think you're doing to my son?** " Goku asked, though it was clear that it was his Saiyan side (Kakarot) was talking, ChiChi didn't seemed at all fazed by the fact that her husband looked like he wanted to kill her once he had pulled her away from his son, he could smell the blood and it only made him angrier, how dare his mate hurt his son, who had done nothing to her other than tell her the truth.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

Goku watched Goten go into the kitchen to make some more food since he could tell that his son was still hungry which wasn't unusual since they had been sparing for five or six hours. He was confused when ChiChi got upa few minutes later to get something from the fridge though something told him she wasn't going to be doing that, he wanted badly to get up and follow her to make sure that she didn't hurt Goten like she had earlier.

They were shocked when they heard ChiChi telling Goten off about using the kitchen without asking though when he looked over at Vegeta he saw that the Prince looked peeved at the thought and knew that Goten had asked even if none of them had heard him ask. They were all shocked at some of the things ChiChi was saying to Goten and about their race. Goku was shocked when he felt his son's ki rise as he told ChiChi off.

Vegeta was trying his best to keep his angry under control when he heard some of the things that ChiChi was saying about his race, and the things that she had put Goten though to make him human, he could tell that there were things that she wasn't saying, he had learnt to read between the lines when listening to someone talk when Frezza was still alive, it had saved his life many times, he looked over at Goku and could tell that Kakarot had taken over.

Over the years they had learnt that Goku's Saiyan side come out when he was angry or there was something that he couldn't deal with. They knew that Goku was the most human in his family since he had grown up as a human and hadn't known that he wasn't human, Gohan was more part human part Saiyan since he acted like a mix of the two and Goten was more Saiyan than his father and brother since he had spent so much time around Vegeta while he was growing up.

They all jumped when they heard Kakarot growl, his eyes were black rimmed with red, making it clear that 'Goku' wasn't in control anymore, they watched in shocked silence as he got up and walked into the kitchen, Vegeta, Gohan and Bulla got up after a few minutes when they felt Kakarot's Ki flare, and walked over to the door, stopping when they saw the scene in front of them not really believing what they were seeing.

* * *

**Back to the Precent**

Kakarot walked further into the room, walking over to Goten and turned him around, making sure that he wasn't too hurt, he snarled when he felt something warm on his hand when he touched Goten head making his son flinch. Goten was a little startled when he was pulled into a hug, he wrapped his arms around his father's waist and berried his head into his chest, he smiled a little when he felt his father's tail wrap around his wrist.

"He's being rude and inconsiderate" ChiChi said as way of explanation, she was a little shocked at how mad he was. Goku had never growled or treated her badly whenever they were arguing, he would just try and convince her that she was wrong and would never raise his voice or hit her, she couldn't understand why today was any different, if she had looked closer she would have realised that Goku wasn't in control since his eyes were completely red with a bit of black but she wasn't paying attention.

" **Oh really. I'm not that stupid. I know what you've been doing to Gohan and Goten and the reason why they pretty much live here and feel far more safe around Vegeta then they do around you,** " Kakarot snarled staring at the women who had Goku had somehow been tricked into marrying, it was clear by the way she acted when Gohan was born that she knew there was something different about her son and she didn't like it one bit.

"I never did a single thing to the ungrateful brats" ChiChi said her the frying pan twitching in her hand, she knew that Goten or Gohan must have told someone about what had been happening, if so the little brats would pay, she knew that she should have killed them when she got the chance, they were unnatural and freakish.

" **Women. I'm not stupid enough to believe that you haven't been hurting my son's. I should have known that you were going to try and make them forget who they were while I was away,** " Kakarot said, he could feel the hatred and disgust pouring off her, he really did wonder at times what possessed Goku to agree to marry her in the first place, though at the time no one had explained that marriage wasn't a food but the thing where two people got together.

"They're nothing but trouble. They listened to what we were trying to each teach them," Bulma said walking through the other door and standing next to ChiChi not seeing Vegeta, Gohan and Bulla who were standing at the door staring at the scene in shock, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, sure Vegeta knew that ChiChi had been less than kind to Gohan and Goten and knew that she had tried to control their lives but didn't know it was to such a huge extent.

" **Oh is that so. I really wonder why I ever listened to anything the two of you ever said,** " Kakarot said hugging Goten a little tighter knowing that he was scared, ChiChi and Bulma stared at Goku in shock, not believing that he would ever say anything like that too them, he was acting like someone else. They knew that Goku would never say anything like that to them, he was too kind hearted to hurt either of them.

"Because you had no one else to give you advice. I wish I never had children. Trunks and Bulla were a mistake the only reason I didn't get rid of either of them is because my mother said it would be a bad idea," Bulma said not caring that she was making Kakarot even madder who knew that Vegeta, Gohan and Bulla were standing in the door way staring at them.

" **You were the one who made the mistake. If you didn't want children then why did you marry Vegeta, knowing full well that he wasn't human. You can't blame Trunks or Bulla for something that they had no control over. Your mother's a smart woman. You on the other hand I'm not really that sure anymore,** " Kakarot said, rubbing Goten's back to get him to stop shaking, Bulma and ChiChi stared at him in shock not believing what he had just said to them.

"You can't blame us. The both of you were stupid enough to agree to marry us," ChiChi said not at all fazed by the glare that she was getting, the little brat got what he deserved, Goten didn't have a job so how on earth was she supposed to feed herself when she had no money, she wasn't about to go and get a job she had other things to worry about.

"They're just a mistake, and shouldn't even exist. I don't know why I didn't kill them when I got the chance" ChiChi said not really understanding just how much trouble she had gotten herself in when she had said that. Saiyan children were precious, it was a crime to hurt a Saiyan child, physically or mentally, sure they got hurt when they were sparing, and there was a bit of rivalry between the first, second and third classes but they never hurt one of the children.

Kakarot eyed the two women they were really starting to get on his nerves, he pulled away from Goten and kneeled in front of him wiping away the tears that were in his eyes, Goten looked so much like he did when he was that age only he knew that he wasn't human and had a family that cared about him and knew that he was special.

" **No matter what she says, you will _always_ be my son. I you aren't a mistake I don't know what I would do without you and your brother,** " Kakarot said sighed when he saw Goten nod then frozen when he heard a loud bang and then a dull crack sound, he looked up when he felt Goten fall back blood quickly pooling around his head. Kakarot glared at the two women and let Goku have control again, those two didn't know what they had just done.

Goku shook his head a little, standing up he was shocked to see Goten lying on the floor with blood pooling around his head he, looked over at ChiChi and Bulma to see that they had statifide looks on their faces, he looked down and saw that he had blood on his hand and knew that it was Goten but he had no idea what happened, or how he got there.

He looked over at the door when he heard a gasp and saw Vegeta, Gohan and Bulla who was leaning against the door frame with a hand over her mouth staring at Goten, Vegeta walked over and carefully picked up Goten and walked into the living room where Goku Sr. handed him the first aid kit and everything that he would need to get the bleeding to stop, his hands were shaking a bit, he had to stop and calm himself down so that he could concentrate on what he was doing.

Once the bleeding had stopped he got a few pieces of fresh cloth and held it on the back of Goten head as Goku Sr. wrapped the bandages around his head tightly, Bulla walked over and sat down in a chair not too far away from her father and Goten. Gohan was being held up by Goku who was just as shocked as everyone else was, Gohan looked over at Goku Sr. and remembered what he had said a week ago about what he remembered and knew that his little brother was going to be in a coma for three months.

He couldn't believe his mother would do something like that too Goten, he didn't think that his mother was that cold heart to try and kill her own son, the things that ChiChi and Bulma had said about them being a mistake and what not he had all heard before but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. He just hoped his brother was going to be okay.

Vegeta got up and put Goten on the couch careful of his head, after he was done he turned around to face ChiChi and Bulma who looked rather pleased with themselves. They had no idea what they had done. Not only did they hurt a saiyan child but they head thought about killing said Saiyan child, ChiChi was probably hoping that Goten would bleed to death, from the wound on his head. Trunks was shaking not believe that his friend was now in a coma and knew that he wouldn't wake up for the next three months.

They weren't that shocked when the look in Vegeta's eyes turned steely, his posture straightened a bit. They could feel the power pouring off the Saiyan Prince. This was the side of Vegeta that none of them like seeing, this was Prince Vegeta who a cold hearted killer and someone you _really_ didn't want to get mad. ChiChi and Bulma looked down when Prince Vegeta glared at them. Suddenly feeling very small compared to the Prince.

"You made a mistake when you thought you could hurt Goten and get away with it, without anyone noticing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! This chapter really didn't want to write itself. I had a bit of trouble to begin with but I ended up getting it done. Sorry if it's a bit confusing. Don't kill me for hurting Goten, you all knew it was coming. I'll try and get chapter nine by Thursday or Friday but I make any promises since I start school again tomorrow. Oh joy.
> 
> A little information about 'Prince Vegeta' is pretty much Vegeta's Saiyan side who grew up 'serving' Frieza, after he arrived on Namek he started to change, since Gohan and Goten spent so much time around Vegeta his Saiyan side considers them his children just as much as Trunks and Bulla are his children. Sorry if that doesn't make any sense what-so-ever. This has got to be the longest chapter with 4,436 words.
> 
> EDIT 3/5/15: I had to fix up the last line since I changed it in the next chapter which will be up with in the next fortnight, I have a mild case of writers block and don't know what to write next, chapter 9 is being rather difficult. If any of you have any suggestions on what I should call Vegeta's Saiyan side because I really have no idea other then calling him 'Prince' I can't really think of anything else.


	9. Punishment and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's chapter 9. I'll try and get it done before Wednesday or Thursday, but I can't promise anything since I'm now back at school. Right now I'm in assembly writing this on my phone while waiting for everyone to get here so we can get started.
> 
> Jewlbunny: no unfortunately the punishment isn't death, I have something else planned for them. That will be as equally as satisfying, though I'm not quite sure just yet though I have some idea of what I am going to do. If you have any ideas please do tell. I would love to know what they are.
> 
> Note:
> 
> Prince is the name of Vegeta's Saiyan side I know it's a lame name but couldn't think of anything else at the moment. I'll change if I come up with anything better but I don't think that it will change any time soon unless someone surjest a name for him
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> EDIT 2/6/15: thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. One of the reviews that was posted on Sunday and is in another language, and I just read it today and don't know what it says. -checks Google translate- ah. okay. For those of you that read chapter two and are angry please understand that I posted it last year on my birthday, and wasn't having a very good day and got a comment that pointed out some things that I did wrong and I fixed them but the last line really annoyed me. They were pretty much saying that my story wasn't possible since it wasn't cannon and Bardock can't and won't come back.
> 
> Like I said in one of edits in chapter two, this is fanfiction were fans create their own stories and don't have use the cannon. Please if you find something wrong with my work please do tell me but for gods sake Do. Not. Tell me that everything after chapter one is I quote "to fuck all. Please die" yes I know that everything after chapter one doesn't match but I write different from Darkly Dreaming who gave me permission to do what I want with the story. Telling me to go and die isn't something I want to hear,instead of saying that, you could possibly tell me how I can fix it so that it follows.
> 
> If enough people want me too, then I will rewrite chapter one and post it. As you can probably tell I'm really not that happy at the moment. I really don't want to write this. But I feel that I need to. Please, before you comment on chapter two, please read the rest of the story and try and understand when I asked Darkly Dreaming if I could adopt the story it was 2012. I didn't end up posting chapter one until 2013 and didn't even get around to writing and posting chapter two until 2014.
> 
> In Chapter two I said that Gohan was six years old but for Pan to be in the story as well as Goten and Trunks Gohan would have to be much older. I will go and fix up chapter two so that everything makes sense. I posted chapters 5,6 and 7 during the school holidays (two weeks) and chapter 8 in the first two or three weeks of the term and have just recently posted chapter 9.
> 
> Please remember that I am still in school meaning that I'm really busy and don't find much time to write. I've got 9 days left of term then I'm on holidays for three weeks, I will have more free time on my hands so there will most likely be a few more chapters. The views for this story will skyrocket I'm sure as will the reviews. Criticism is welcome but please don't be unnecessarily harsh.
> 
> EDIT 19/04/16: The past note pertains to something to a rather unkind review I got as it explains. This was a problem I faced when posting this on FF.net but since I fixed chapter 1 I don't think I will have these problems but some of the chapter is important. I'm not mad any of the Readers here on AO3.
> 
> Other then that please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9: Punishment and Plans  
Date: 21/04/15 – 17/05/15  
Time: 10:35 am – 10:50 pm

"You made a mistake when you thought that you could hurt Goten get away with it," Prince said glaring at ChiChi, he really didn't understand why she would want to hurt Goten. She always tried to make Gohan, Goten and Goku as human as possible, out of the three of them Goku was the most human since he had only found out that he wasn't human when his brother had told him and he had to beat Frieza, Goten was probably the most Saiyan out of the three with Gohan being in the middle. ****

"I have no idea what you're talking about," ChiChi replied crossing her arms over her barely there chest, Bardock stared at ChiChi not really believing that she was acting like she hadn't done anything at all wrong, they were all wondering why ChiChi was acting like she had no idea what Prince was talking about even though they knew by the look in her eye that she was just pretending.

"You know exactly what he's talking about. We all know that you did it _ChiChi_ so stop pretending that you didn't just crack my little brother skull open and preternaturally put him in a coma," Gohan said glaring at ChiChi long with everyone else gaped at Gohan, not believing that he had just said that too his mother, though then again she couldn't really be considered his mother since she had pretty much been trying to stop him from fighting even though she knew that was in his blood.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way," Bulma said glaring at Gohan who was looking at her unimpressed, he was really sick of the way she treated them, always trying to make them human even though their father was the most human out of the three of them, they unlike some knew how to blend in properly so that the public wouldn't find out that they weren't human even though they already knew that they had powers but knew nothing more than that.

"She stopped being my mother the day she threatened to kill Goten if I even thought of telling Dad or Vegeta what she was doing to us," Gohan replied they were all wondering what on earth was wrong with him, he was acting like Vegeta did when he first arrived but not in exactly the same way, he had the air about him that said he could _very_ easily kill you if he really wanted to but doing so was far too much effect and he would rather sit and watch.

"Gohan what do you mean she threatened to kill Gohan if you ever told anyone what was going on?" Goku asked he had a sinking feeling that it was after the Cell games. He had noticed that Goten seemed to flinch whenever someone touch him without alerting him that he was there, he would freeze him like he was expecting to be hit.

"She threaten to kill Kalen about two years after the cells game when she found out that I was planning on leaving, she kept us in the house and wouldn't let us out, we had tell her where we were going at all times and had to do what she said otherwise she would beat both of us but meanly me up, after about three or four months I managed to get out with Kalen," Gohan said everyone was staring at him in shock not really believing that ChiChi would threaten to kill her own son just to make sure that no one ever found out what she was doing.

Goku had to lean against the couch to stop his legs from giving out when he heard what ChiChi had done and threaten to do.He had a feeling that there was something else that Gohan wasn't saying and he was sure it was rather important, he looked at Piccolo who seemed calm leaning against the wall but Goku could tell that he was actually very tense and very much wanted to kill ChiChi, that was the side of Piccolo that Gohan didn't know about and would hopefully never get to know.

"What else happened," Goku asked as he leaned more onto the couch, there was something about the way he was acting that. Gohan looked away from his father and looked at Piccolo who nodded ever so slightly, Gohan looked at him then at the door and started to walk out of the door, brushing past Prince as he went. He knew that it would be better if they were outside when he told them, he'd rather not see the house be destroyed because of an energy blast.

Goku and Bardock followed Gohan outside not really knowing what to expect. Goku had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was about to find out. Prince looked at ChiChi and Bulma wondering what kind of punishment would be best for them since they insisted on controlling everyone and making their families as normal as possible, a sudden though stuck him and he smirked.

He looked up when he felt a very strong wave of Ki coming from outside and knew whatever Gohan had told his father and Bardock it wasn't at all good. After a few minutes Bardock and Goku walked back into the room looking far too calm, the others couldn't help but wondering what Gohan had told that had Goku glaring coldly at his wife and Bulma.

A shiver ran down everyone's spines when they saw the look in Bardock's eyes. He looked like he might kill ChiChi but was restraining himself from hurting them because there were children in the room and they really didn't need to see what he wanted to do to those two women who had lost all of his respect, not that they had much in the first place.

Goku pulled two out casuals from nowhere and handed them to Bulma and ChiChi who looked at him in confusion, wondering what on earth was going on, Prince had to stop himself from smiling (not wanting to give the Z-Fighters heart attacks) when he saw Goku hand ChiChi and Bulma the two capsules, he was satisfied when he saw the confused looks on their faces.

"Pack everything you own and be back here with three hours," Kakarot said in a cold voice both ChiChi and Bulma who were staring at him in shock along with everyone else, not used to seeing Goku acting like anything other than his normal idiotic self. Gohan smiled to himself as he watched his mother and Bulma's confused faces, he was glad that they were going to be gone soon.

ChiChi and Bulma nodded numbly wondering what on earth was going to happen to them. Bulma went to her room and started packing everything that was her's and knew that they might need, Piccolo teleported ChiChi home so that she could pack everything that was her's not realising that it was going to be a very long time until she step inside the house again.

While ChiChi and Bulma were packing their belongings, Trunks and Gohan had gone in search of a place where ChiChi and Bulma were going to be living from now on. After about thirty minutes of searching they found a valley that had everything that two women would need to survive it was far enough away from anywhere so that the two Banshee's wouldn't bother anyone.

Once Piccolo had brought ChiChi back to the Brief house where Bulma and the rest of the Z-Fighters were waiting with Bardock and Prince who was smirking about something. After they had gotten everything together, Goku teleported ChiChi and Bulma to the new place where they would be living from that day on, two houses were already set up from when Trunks and Gohan had cleared the place to make it somewhat liveable.

ChiChi and Bulma would up to the house wondering what was going on, looking around they saw that there was a vegetable garden on its way along with some fruit trees, there was a well next to the river that lead to the nearby lake. They were both shocked and confused when they found a note on the kitchen table after Goku had disappeared.

_ChiChi and Bulma_

Was written at the top of the letter in neat print, they looked at each other wondering who could have written that, none of the boys had handwriting like that, it was mostly unreadable at best. They never bothered much when it come to learning how to write properly, it could be read even if it was a little hard at times.

_You are going to be staying here until we figure out what to do with you. Don't believe you are off the hook for hurting my grandson, this is a temporary arrangement until we can figure out the best way of dealing with you everything that you will need is there, Yamcha will deliver bread, wheat, vegetables, meat and other things you will need until you manage to get everything in order._

_Bardock_

_P.S: You will not be getting away with hurting my family, if I find that you have hurt them in any other way, let's just say you won't like the consequences._

ChiChi and Bulma stared at the note in shock, not really believing that they were being dumped here, while everyone else decided their fate, at least Yamcha was going to be bringing things that they would need at least every fortnight, if they were careful and conserved, they would be able to put some food away to save for later so they didn't run low so quickly.

Sighing they changed into more suitable cloths and walked outside to see what needed to be done not aware of the eyes watching them from the nearby trees, being out here would do the two Banshee's good. It was better they were out here where they couldn't hurt anyone. Maybe being out here would show them just how much there lives revolved around their families though Yamcha knew the chance of that happening was very slim. He had always had the feeling that ChiChi and Bulma had something planed and weren't telling anyone.

They never did like change and always liked to be in control of everything, ChiChi had tried very hard to make Gohan and Goten as human as possible, it had worked to some degree at least. Gohan was in between he was both human and Saiyan while Goku was more human then he was saiyan even though he loved to fight, often sparing with Vegeta when he got the chance.

Goten was the most Saiyan out of the three probably because he spent so much time around Vegeta, anyone that cared to look close enough when Vegeta and Goten were together would see that Vegeta cared about the boy a great deal and didn't want to see him get hurt. Yamcha had seen Vegeta sparing with the boy while telling him something or quizzing him about something. It was easy to tell that Goten felt safe around Vegeta and considered Casual Corp as his home then the one in the mountains, though no one could really blame him since he had spent more time there then at home with ChiChi.

Yamcha knew that things would have been a lot worse if Vegeta and Piccolo weren't around, they both help balance out Gohan and Goten and had helped them a great deal while Goku wasn't there. Even though at times it didn't seem like it, he could tell that Vegeta cared about Gohan as much as he cared about Goten and calmed him down and gave him advice when Piccolo was busy with other things and couldn't be there.

**With Bardock and the others.**

They all relaxed when ChiChi and Bulma were finally gone, it was like something had been lifted off all of them making it much easier for them to breath now that the two where gone. Gohan smiled glad that his _mother_ was gone, looked over at Goten he sighed worriedly wondering if he would be okay, he jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder but relaxed when he saw it was just Piccolo.

Bardock watched as everyone relaxed as soon as the Banshee's were gone and Goku had gotten back, he could tell that Prince was still mad and was silently planning on how to get those two back they needed to be taught a lesson on why doing what they did is wrong and something you shouldn't ever do, but couldn't think of anything at the moment but knew that something would come to him.

He could tell that everyone was far more relaxed without the two around and his son didn't seem as tense as he was before like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders. Bardock knew that the worst of it was over and the two horrid women were gone but he had a feeling that something was going to happen soon. Something that was going to change everything for the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Done. This took far longer than it should have, I know it might sound a little jumbled but I've tried best to make it flow. ChiChi and Bulma will be getting what they deserve don't worry, I just don't know what to do just yet, any idea's would be much appreciated and it sadly can't kill them, they still need to be around for the future. I will try to get a chapter posted every two or three weeks though I can't really be sure since I've got school to deal with as well as assignments to deal with.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, review, favourite and followed I really do love writing this story. As of the moment it has 4,080 views which I'm sure will sky rocket as soon as I post this chapter. If you have any idea's on what the punishment for ChiChi and Bulma could be please review or PM me. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will try and get the next one up very soon.


	10. Reflection and Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's chapter 10. I'll try and update more often. Maybe every fortnight or every month if I can manage it with school. I'm shocked at how many people have read this story, as of right now there are 4,452 views and before I posted the chapter there were 4,080 views that's just mind blowing to me.
> 
> Jewlbunny: Thanks for the suggestion.
> 
> EDIT 4/07/15: This chapter is for my sister that I haven't seen in nearly three years since I left NZ. I wish I didn't have to move (tears slip down cheeks). I miss you sis (whips away tears). Hope to see you again one day.
> 
> EDIT 30/08/15: Oh gods it's been a good three years since I started writing this. I originally started writing this chapter on the 22/05/15 and well that version seemed forced. I've had a bad case of writer block for the past three months and have just recently got over that. I have been rather busy lately.
> 
> I have updated since I posted Chapter 9 but those updates have been less then pleasant and rather horrible. I really don't want to repeat myself. I will try and update more frequently though I can't make any promises, I will trying and get a chapter up ever month if I can managed it and school isn't two busy.
> 
> EDIT 14/10/15: Yes I know its been forever since I last updated, when I checked recently I was shocked when I saw that I had 5,100 views for this story thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. On that note. I got a review from a person called Aron who reviewed chapter 1 saying that I skipped over two saga's and chapter too has nothing to do with chapter 2 oh and that I've killed the story.
> 
> I am rewriting chapter 1 and it should be finished soon. I really don't want to repeat myself. This story won't follow the show. Some things from the show will be mentioned but over all this story does not and probably will not follow the show. If you don't like what I've done with the story then don't read it, push the back button and read something else
> 
> Keys for the Chapter:
> 
> ::This is when someone is speaking in the Saiyan Language::  
> -Any of the character speaking with or with the help of King Kai-  
> :::Piccolo and Gohan talking threw the Namekian bond:::  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter

Chapter 10: Reflection and Realization  
Date: 24/08/15 - 19/10/15  
Time: 11:40 am -9:00 pm

Goku leaned against the couch looking down at Goten, hoping that he was going to be okay. He couldn't believe that ChiChi had tried to kill Goten two years after the cell. He jumped a little when Bardock tapped his shoulder, he could tell that something was bothering his son. He knew it had something to do with ChiChi, he seemed far more relieved that ChiChi was gone then he really should have been.

"You alright?" Bardock asked, Goku looked at Bardock not really sure what to say. He had no idea how to explain what he was thinking, there were no words in the human language that could.

:: No. Why would she do something like that to Got - Kalen. I never understood why she always treated me like I was a Idiot and a child:: Goku said not realising that he wasn't speaking English.

"Because she thinks your stupid," Gohan said leaning against the wall, Goku sighed running a hand through his hair in agitation, Vegeta could tell that he was itching for a fight, it was his way of relaxing, they all knew what happened when Goku kept his emotions bottled up. It usually ended badly. For them anyway. Vegeta had only ever seen him this shaken up a few times and it wasn't any less frightening now then it was back than.

"Dad. Go spar with Vegeta," Gohan suggested, he could see how much his father needed it. Gohan ignored the glare that Vegeta/Prince was shooting at him since he knew that the Prince also needed it after the incident. He had never seen his father that angry or shaken up before. He couldn't believe that ChiChi had done that to Goten, she could have killed him just from the impact instead of just cracking his skull, nor could he believe the things that both ChiChi and Bulma had said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Goku replied, his voice a little shaky, he looked at Vegeta who nodded and walked outside and took off in the direction of the training grounds, which were actually were the fight with Buu took place. It was far enough away from anything so they could go all out with each other and not have to worry about hurting anyone.

**Ten Minutes Earlier ~ Prince's P.O.V**

Why would the women do that too her son? She must have had a reason. The think that shocked me the most is that ChiChi had tried to kill Goten two years after the cell games. Yes I heard what Gohan and Bulla Sr had about ChiChi and Bulma. I have no idea why Vegeta even agreed to marry Bulma. I was just as shocked as Vegeta when he found out that Bulma was pregnant with Trunks, I don't understand why Bulma had to cut off Trunks' tail.

Every time Vegeta would ask her she would always say that it wasn't important and wasn't something that Vegeta needed to know. I don't think she understood just how important it really was. By cutting of Trunks tail he wouldn't be able to access his true power though looking at how he has turned out I don't think it really did him any harm not having his tail, though it would be nice to know why she had to get rid of it.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

I can't believe she would do that. I have never seen Kakarot that mad before. He looked like he wanted to kill ChiChi and Bulma. I'm pretty sure the only reason he didn't was because Bulla, and Trunks were watching and I don't think he wanted them to see something like that just yet since I don't think it was going to be quick.

When I first met ChiChi I could tell that she didn't really care all that much about Goku.  It was clear that she also didn't want Gohan to fight though I could tell it was more then that. I've always wondered why ChiChi watched Gohan like a hawk whenever me or the Z-fighters, there was always a thinly veiled disgust towards Gohan.

I was shocked when I found out _Bulma_ was pregnant. Everyone thinks that _Bulma_ was over the moon when she found out which she was but when she had come and told me I could tell that she wasn't really that happy about something. After Trunks was born I didn't get a say in anything. I still don't understand why she had to cut off Trunks tail, she never explain why when I asked she just said that it wasn't important, I don't think she understood just how big a thing cutting off his tail was too me.

About a year or so ago Kakarot asked me why we had tails. It was a little strange that he didn't know but then again he had been raised on earth, and didn't know that he wasn't human until he had met Raditz. When I told him why we had tails and what happened during the full moon, he froze like he had just realised something, when I asked him what was wrong, he said that he was the reason his Grandfather was dead, he had kill him.

"Kakarot why was Goten scared when his tail grew back?" I asked leaning against the door, Kakarot stopped half way to the kitchen and turned to face me, I could tell that he was confused, Gohan stared at me then cursed under his breath but we still heard him, they were all staring at me wondering what I was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean Vegeta," Kakarot replied as he walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water as well as something to eat, I could tell that he had no idea what I was talking about, I turned to look at Gohan who had walked over to the couch and was looking down at Goten with a sad look on his face, I could tell that this had something to do with that witch.

"I can remember from when I was younger whenever my tail grew back ChiChi would cut it of saying that I couldn't be normal with it. That was before I went to train with Piccolo and Dad beat Frieze," Gohan explain leaning against the back of the couch not looking at anyone, we all jumped when the sound of glass shattering could be heard, I looked up and wasn't really that shocked to see Kakarot standing in the door way with piece of shattered glass at his feet.

"Goten's tail had been cut off when he was born just like mine had. The first time his tail grew back he was maybe six or seven ChiChi hadn't been happy when she found out. Let's just say it was a traumatic experience for Goten and he was scared that it would happen again," Gohan finished, his voice void of any emotions his hands were balled into fists, I could tell that it had not only affected Goten but also Gohan.

**Two Hours Later- Gohan's P.O.V**

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" I asked, sitting next to Dad who was resting in the shade after his spare with Vegeta, I could tell he was a lot more relaxed now then he had been two hours ago. I always found it strange how well Dad and Vegeta got along even though they were rivals, I really do wonder what Dad would have like been if Frieza hadn't destroyed Planet Vegeta and he hadn't hit his head and forgotten everything.

 **:::** That's because they aren't, not anymore at least: **::** Piccolo said making me jump, I didn't realise that the bond was wide open, I rolled my eyes when I heard him laughing apparently he found something rather amusing most likely me not realising the link was open and he could hear all of my thoughts. I really do wonder how we even ended up getting 'bonded' to begin with, since I know it should be impossible since I'm human... well half human and he's a Namekian.

 **:::** I guess we'll never know **:::** Piccolo replied smirking, I just mentally punched him making him flinch which caught everyone's attention when he glared at me, I just smiled and ignored him, Dad and Vegeta shook their heads, they were the only ones that weren't at all freaked out by the fact that we were bonded, besides some of the things we could do _were_ pretty cool. Though it did take me a while to learn how to properly filter and block most of my thoughts which when I was younger, I found rather hard.

 **:::** I have a few idea's. Now get out of my head: **::** I glared at him again before putting up a thin wall, I could feel his amusement leaking through, I don't know why he found any of this funny. I'm glad that I had mastered blocking and filtering my thoughts by the time I turned thirteen, I think I might have really driven him mad, I'm just glad that he was there too stop me from doing anything stupid and to take my mind of things even if it was only for a little while which was nice, I grew to love meditating. I can even float about two feet off the ground now.

"I'm sure he'll be find with a little rest and some senzu beans. Though I expect he'll still be a little sore but other then that fine, I should think," Bulla Sr. said, she really did look like her mother though I could see some of Vegeta in her. Though it wasn't really noticeable unless you spent a lot of time around him which I had when I was younger. I think Vegeta and Piccolo have come to some sort of agreement in regards to me and Goten, they have learnt to get along somewhat.

"I hope so," I said, I really do hope that Goten is going to be okay. I can't believe that Mum...no ChiChi. She doesn't deserve to be called my mother after what she did to Goten. Why would she even do that? She could have killed him, I have never seen Dad that mad before. He looked like he was going to kill her, the only reason he most likely didn't was because Bulla and Trunks were there. I don't think he wanted them to see something like that since I have a feeling it wouldn't exactly be quick.

"Why would she do something like that though, she could have _killed_ him," Trunks said staring at Goten, I could tell that he was rather shaken by everything. I walked over and pulled him into a hug, I wasn't at all surprised when he started to cry. I looked at Vegeta over his shoulder and saw that his hands were balled up looking out the window and not at any of us. I knew that was just as shocking for him as it was for Trunks. Goten had pretty much grown up around Vegeta and I knew that he cared about Gohan as much as he cared about Trunks and Bulla even though he didn't show it.

"She did it because her plan had failed. She had wanted to make Goten as human as possible. Bulma had already failed in making you human because you were coping what you saw us doing," Goku Sr said walking into the room with a class of water. I could tell there was more to it then just that. That couldn't have been the only reason ChiChi would do something like that to Goten.

"That wasn't the only reason though," Bulla Sr said as she walked over to the table and sat down the plate with what look like a stake sandwich though I couldn't really be sure. Trunks stepped away once he had calmed down enough. I smiled at him and whipped his face making him smile as he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, Bulla followed him. As soon as he was gone Goku Sr sighed and rubbed his temples trying to starve off the impending headache.

**Bardock's P.O.V**

I could tell that Kakarot was still shaken up by everything that had happened though he seemed to have better control on his emotions after his spar with Vegeta. I found the relationship between Gohan and Piccolo to be somewhat strange. I could that they had formed a bond but the question is how. From what I gathered from my past experiences with the Namikian's it should be impossible for Gohan and Piccolo to have a bond since he's half human and he's namekian.

I could tell that they were close, very close and seemed to unknowingly gravitate towards each other. I was surprised at how Gohan was able to walk to his father while obviously having a convocation with Piccolo. I could tell that only half of his attention was directed towards what Kakarott was saying. I was a little surprised when Piccolo flinched at something, Gohan had most likely hit him over the bond. This seemed to get everyone's attention and Kakarott and Vegeta just shook their heads, it was clear they knew about the bond.

It was more then a little heart braking to see Trunks cry into Gohan's shoulder after asking why the Women would do that her son and that she could have killed him. That's something that I would like to know. Kakarott Sr. explanation made a lot of sense it a horrible way, though it didn't completely explain why should would so something like that. I could Bulla Sr. knew something important and was having a bit of trouble find a way to explain it.

"Don't know how to explain it," I asked smiling a little when Bulla Sr. smiled sheepishly, that's when I noticed that Kakarott looked older as did Vegeta and Gohan. But wait didn't Kakarott say that his son was six years old, I was watched as Pan walked into the room with a glass of water handing it to Piccolo and walking over to sit next to Kakarott who smiled and her and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Gohan how's Videl doing? Hello Pan gods you've gown quite a bit since the last time I saw you, you looking more like you mother every day" Krillin said smiling at the girl who just giggled, that's when it hit me that Pan must be Gohan daughter. Kakarott never mentioned having a second son or a daughter-in-law or grand-daughter? Something about this didn't seem right.

"Hang on, Gohan how old are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There done. This chapter was harder to write then I thought it would be and I had to rewrite last part and this because it got deleted because of my stupid internet. Sorry that I haven't updated in the last two and half almost three months, life has been busy and on the 13th it was sixth year anniversary of my Nan's death and then her funeral was on the 17th (so last Friday), she died in 2009 in of cause October.
> 
> Anyway on a happier note, my one short story for My Neighbour Totoro Finally Forgotten has 50 views (which is too be expected), my Phineas and Ferb story Coming Back Home has 130 views (and its only been up for about two or three weeks, chapter 2 is coming,) my one short Yugioh story Love Can Kill You has 505 views.
> 
> My other Yugioh story Memory Mystery which has been up for about four or five years finally reached 1,000 views and is currently at 1,001, I was shocked when I saw it. My Harry Potter story A Father's Love has 1,814 views and this story currently has 5,134 views which I expect will go up once this chapter is posted. I have nearly finished rewriting Chapter 1. Should I replace the original version with the rewritten on or should I post it separately? Please let me know what you think.
> 
> My end of year exams are coming up in two weeks, so I most likely won't be able to update anymore though I will try to write something if I can manage it. Chapter 11 has been started and will fix a long standing problem that I know a lot of you have mostly noticed or pointed out to me. 
> 
> Hopefully this will fix that problem. I will try and get it out soon though I can't make any promises. I also go on Year 10 Camp from the 22nd of November to the 27th no matter how much I don't want too. I will try and get Chapter 11 out by the Christmas time.
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who has and will read and review this story :) -yawns tiredly-
> 
> I should stop rambling and actually post the chapter, get something to drink and then go to bed since I am very, very tired after a long day of school and getting home from my parents work at about 8:20 pm and finish watching episode 21 of Sonic Boom. :)
> 
> EDIT 20/04/16: I have started Chapter 11, and will try and get it up soon but as I'm sure you can tell if you real the notes and beginning and end of the chapters along with the dates you will have realised that it usually takes my a while to update. 
> 
> For those who want to know what happened on Yr 10 camp we hiked the entire Cozi mountain rage (it certainly felt like it) and I ended up hurting my hip which was already twisted (has been since birth) and I was worried that I was going to hurt it on the camp and lo and behold it did. I have to get into shape for the Europe Tour that's on the 23 Sep - 8 Oct I'm going with the school and can't wait. 
> 
> I'm going to stop rambling and actually post the chapter. If you have any idea they are most welcome.


	11. Problem Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is chapter 11.
> 
> Reviews: DbzReach and everyone else: The events in chapter 1 should be ignored since I am rewriting it to make it match the rest of the story. That chapter was written by Darkly Dreaming. If you had read the Author Notes in chapter 2 then you have found out that I changed the time line of the story. It took me a while to realise that I had created a giant plot whole.
> 
> EDIT 10/08/16: Please don't kill me for being so slow with updating this. Chapter 1 should make much more sense now that I have rewritten it. It actually fits the tone of the story now. You may or may not have noticed that I don't really like ChiChi and Bulma all that much, their behaviour (ChiChi's in particular) never seemed quite right in the show and because this is fanfiction anything within the realm reason and my imagination can (and most likely will) happen.
> 
> EDIT 22/08/16: Hello everyone, I’m sorry this has taken so long. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and a special thanks to LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart on Ao3. Thank you so much for looking over the chapter and helping get over my writers’ block.

Date: 3/9/15 - 22/08/16  
Time: 11:45 pm - 11:02 am

"Hang on, Gohan how old are you?" I asked, something about this didn't seem at all right, Goku had said that Gohan was six years old, he looked around the living room, he could see pictures of Trunks and Bulla along with the other Z-fighters but there was something off with the pictures, they looked like they hadn't been touched in a very long time.

**Normal P.O.V**

"I'm thirty-three why?" Gohan replied not understanding why Bardock wanted to know, Goku looked at him confused as to why his father would want to know how old Gohan was. He though back to when he defeated Frieza, that couldn't be right he hadn't even fought Frieza yet.

"Because I was told that you were six years was old, somethings not right," Bardock said Goku nodded in agreement thinking over everything, he knew that there was something he was missing but he didn't know what it was.

"I can remember becoming a super saiyan and beating Frieza but that can't be right since I hadn't even started to train, what on earth is going on?" Goku asked he was just as confused as everyone else, it was clear something had happened but they didn't know what.

"That's because you both were transported to the future, Goku replace himself in this time. Yeah I know it doesn't make much sense but it was the only explanation we could come up with," Bulla Sr said everyone nodded it made some sort of sense, it was still hard to wrap his head around.

"It took a little time for me to wrap my head around things, I never was able to come up with a reason as to how we ended up here, I'm pretty sure that Shannon had something to do with it though, since he did look rather smug the next time I saw him," Goku Sr. said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well that explains it then," Goku said as he smiled at Pan who was curled up against his side, Bulla and Trunks walked back into the room carrying four plates, Bulla handed one to Vegeta and sat down next to him while Trunks sat down with his own plate after handing the other plate to Goku who smiled in thanks and quickly ate it before Pan could steel any.

"Explains what?" Pan asked looking up at Goku not understanding what he was talking about, not that he expected her too. Goku frowned which made him look more like his father. He had realised that he was far stronger than he had been before and had memories of things he couldn't remember doing or had done.

“Why I have memories of beating Frieza. Along with several other enemies that I know that I haven’t fought yet” Goku said, rubbing his head. He could feel the start of a headache coming on. Pan stared at him not really sure what to say. They knew time travel was possible since Trunks had done it before but that didn’t mean it was any less confusing when it happened.

“I remember beating Frieza and becoming a Super Saiyan and much more even though I _know_ haven’t done it yet. I had just been killed by Raditz and was going to King Kai for help when I fell off Snakes Way,” Goku said as he looked over at Goten. He hoped that his son would be alright. He still couldn’t believe that ChiChi would do something like that though now that he thought about it.

ChiChi had always been very controlling and _always_ treated him like a child. There had always been a strange look in her eyes whenever the Z-fighters were around. She was very reluctant to let Gohan and Goten do _anything_ with Vegeta and most certainly didn’t approve of Gohan’s relationship with Piccolo which she thought was strange and unnatural.

“What do we do now?” Gohan asked running a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up from Goku. He had a feeling that ChiChi and Bulma had something else planned. They never gave up once they had their mind set on something. In this case it was making their children as human and non-alien as possible.

“They are going to try something else. They never give up easily, if they did then they wouldn’t be where they are now,” Piccolo said finishing Gohan thought not that he realised it. Goku smiled a little, He knew that Piccolo had a very good point.

ChiChi and Bulma never gave up. Once they had their minds set on something. There was no way they would lasted this long otherwise. Goku had always found it strange how close ChiChi and Bulma were but almost never let Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulla and Pan spend time with Vegeta or the Z-Fighters. Now that he thought about it Bulma had encouged Trunks and Pan to focus more on their school work and less on what Vegeta was trying to teach them much like ChiChi had done with Gohan and mostly failed to do with Goten, Pan was a completely different story.

Goku knew he should have seen the signs that something was wrong earlier but with how little he was around it wasn’t surprising that he hadn’t noticed that something was wrong. He had known that ChiChi hadn’t been that happy that he was ‘away’ (read: dead) so often, the fact that they barely had any money and the that he couldn’t act like a human.

When Gohan was old enough he managed to hold a job while also going to school and stopping crime, Goten helped as much as he could which made things a little easier on Gohan since he was the one bring in the money. Goten would often help Vegeta, Bulma or any of the Z-Fighter with any little jobs that they needed to get done and he would get a bit of money in return.

Even though he wasn’t around all that often he tried to spend as much time with Gohan, Goten and Pan as he could when he wasn’t dead or saving the world. He knew that he wasn’t really the best role model in the world but he did try. He was thankful that Vegeta had taken care of Gohan and Goten after the Cell games.

“I’m sure they have something planned. But will deal with it when it come up,” Goku said smiling a little to himself even if it was a touch sad. They all nodded, Goku sighed as he looked over at Goten, hoping that he would be alright once he woke up. Whenever that would be.

**Vegeta’s P.O.V**

I could tell that Kakarot was still shaken by recent events but was much calmer and more in controlling of himself then he was before their sparing session. ChiChi and the Women most certainly would have something planned for the future but we will cross _that_ bridge when we got there. We had far more pressing matter’s to deal with other then what the two Banshee’s were planning.

When I first arrived on earth and fought Kakarot I could tell that there was something different about him. After I had join the Z-fighters he noticed that ChiChi didn’t respect Kakarot at all and seemed very reluctant in letting Gohan learn how to fight.

Not because she was worried about him getting hurt (because he most defiantly would…in some way) but because of something else much more… deadly. I got the feeling that Gohan wasn’t safe with ChiChi. He seemed rather independent for a seven-year-old which seemed to annoy ChiChi.

I started to notice other things after a while that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. The thing that was the most worrying was just how little Gohan trained when he seemed to enjoy it a great which wasn’t really that surprising since it _was_ our favourite pass time. Every time I saw him training I got the feeling that he had limited time and was making the most of it while he had the chance. I wasn’t that surprised when Gohan and Goten started to visit quite often after the Cell Games under the pretence of Goten spending some time with someone his age.

I could tell that they were both having a hard time and just wanted to get away from ChiChi for a little while. Despite what the ChiChi, Bulma and the Z-Fighters thought I really didn’t mind Gohan and Goten being around so much even though everyone seemed to think that I did. Bulma yelled a lot less now that Gohan and Goten were around which was a god send.

Because they were around so often Goten wanted to know what it was like on Planet Vegeta, when he had first asked when the Z-Fighter were over, they all froze like they were expecting me to snap at him and tell him he was being stupid and really he should already know. I’m not _that_ cruel. I could tell that he was curious though I never did understand the look that ChiChi and Bulma were giving me, making it quite clear that they didn’t want me to say a thing… needless to say Bulma wasn’t really that happy with me after that. I haven’t the slightest idea why.

I hope that Goten gets better soon, things are going to be...interesting without him around. That was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this finished. This chapter just wouldn't write itself but with some help I managed to get it finished. Thankyou again to everyone who has read and or reviewed this story. Its wonderful to see that people are actually reading my story. Please review and tell me what you think and I may end up getting an idea from it. This is also one of my shorter chapters because its only three pages long and about 1873 words. 
> 
> I will try and get chapter 12 up before I got away on the 23 of September (which is only 31 days away) though I can't make any promises. I will try though. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
